Pages of My Letters
by icedmailou
Summary: [final chapter is up] Sehun mendapatkan surat dari kekasihnya yang telah tiada. [exo, kaihun]
1. Chapter 1

requested by sehuniesm

**Pages of My Letters**

**Chapter 1**

Sehun menghentikan kendaraannya di sebuah tepi jurang. Ia pandangi matahari yang akan terbenam itu dengan pandangan yang kabur. Air matanya tak henti mengalir ke pipi, deru napasnya memburu, Sehun menangis dengan isakan yang menyedihkan sekaligus melelahkan. Sudah hampir tiga jam Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di tepi jurang ini. Diam sambil melamun di tempat ini sudah menjadi seperti rutinitas yang Sehun lakukan di waktu senggangnya. Bila sedang tidak ada kelas, Sehun lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di sini daripada menjalani hidup sosial dengan teman-teman satu universitasnya.

"_You're not gone, you're not gone, you're not gone,_" bisik Sehun untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang terus menghantui pikirannya itu tetap ada di sampingnya, tetap akan mengecup pipinya di setiap pagi, tetap akan mentertawakan lelucon hambarnya, tetap akan mengasihinya, tetap akan hidup bersamanya.

Kim Jongin, kekasih Sehun yang mengalami kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu itu hampir saja membuat Sehun benar-benar gila untuk ikut mengakhiri hidupnya hanya demi mengikuti sang kekasih.

Kecelakaan itu adalah kecelakaan yang normal namun tak terprediksi. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang biasanya dimiliki manusia bila akan meninggalkan raganya. Tiga hari yang lalu, pagi itu, Jongin bertingkah seperti biasa; seperti Jongin di hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun nyatanya, di hari Minggu pukul enam sore. Ketika Sehun sedang menunggu Jongin untuk menjemputnya di sebuah toko buku, Sehun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

_Kim Jongin is dialing._

Padahal Sehun telah sangat berharap mendengar suara Jongin, seperti mungkin mendengar suara Jongin dengan nada menyesalnya yang berkata, _"Sehun, maaf aku terjebak macet."_ Tetapi yang Sehun dapatkan merupakan sebuah panggilan beratas nama Jongin dari seseorang yang tidak diketahui Sehun. Orang itu memberi kabar bahwa Jongin mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan sedang dilarikan ke sebuah rumah sakit terdekat.

Sehun saat itu telah berulang kali berdoa mengharapkan keselamatan untuk Jongin dalam tangisnya. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, masa hidup Jongin hanya berhenti sampai pada waktu itu saja. Kematiannya sungguh tak terduga, seperti sebuah tragedi. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat orang-orang merasa semakin benar-benar emosional terhadap kepergian Jongin. Dalam _draft_ pesan teks di ponsel Jongin, ia menulis sebuah pesan untuk Sehun yang tak sempat terkirim.

_To: Oh Sehun_

_12/04/2009 – 05:53 PM_

_Happy Birthday, Sehun. I_

_._

-love you.

_._

.

"Ayolah, Sehun! Kau harus benar-benar melihatnya." Chanyeol memekik antusias, ia menarik lengan Sehun secara paksa ke arah halaman depan universitas. Sudah jam dua siang, di hari Selasa ini Sehun tidak memiliki kelas apa pun lagi dan ia ingin segera pulang.

"_No_, aku tidak minat melihat kejutan apa pun darimu."

"Kumohon, Sehun!"

"_No_."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"_Gosh_,_"_ Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal,_ "kau jadi menyebalkan sejak Jongin tidak ada._" Kalimat sederhana namun menohok itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau membeku di tempatnya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang baru saja menyadari kebodohannya dalam berucap. "O-oh, maaf maksudku-"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi." Sehun berusaha untuk bertingkah sesuai dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya; tidak peduli akan hal atau pembicaraan mengenai Jongin. Sehun melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Maaf, Sehun." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada sesalnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang jadi terlihat sendu. Tatapan mata Sehun yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan itu kini tak lagi sama. Sudah hampir satu tahun Sehun berusaha untuk melupakan _mantan_ kekasihnya yang telah tiada, dan usahanya hanya selalu tak membuahkan hasil. Sehun malah semakin terjebak dalam waktu di mana ia hanya dapat hidup bersama Jongin. Sehun kini mulai semakin menjauhi dirinya dari apa pun yang memiliki unsur ingar-bingar kebahagiaan dunia. Cintanya pada Jongin yang memabukkan benar-benar memberi pengaruh besar pada kehidupan Sehun. Kisah kasih dua remaja yang masih terbilang bodoh, namun bagi Sehun, kisahnya dengan Jongin adalah roman yang paling indah yang sulit untuk dihapuskan dari ingatannya.

"_It's okay_." Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Mungkin lain kali kau bisa menunjukkan kejutanmu itu."

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin tetap menunjukkan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan mengejutkan Sehun tersebut, namun ia mengurungkan keinginan itu dan berkata, "_Okay_, lain kali." Chanyeol meresponnya. "Kau bisa bergabung dengan yang lain untuk bersantai di rumah Jongdae kalau kau mau nanti sore."

"Sepertinya tidak," Sehun melirik ke lorong menuju lokernya sekilas dan kembali menatap Chanyeol, "aku ada kelas tambahan." _Dusta,_

"Kau masih bisa bergabung setelah kelas tambahan,"

"Aku harus membeli buku." _dan dusta._

"_Well_, setelah membeli buku-"

"Chanyeol," sela Sehun cepat lalu menghembuskan napasnya berat sambil memejam mata. Sehun harus selalu saja menahan emosinya ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dan pribadi Sehun yang jadi sensitif sejak kepergian Jongin menambah derita dalam kehidupan sosial Sehun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin bergabung dengan kalian, _okay_? Aku sedang lelah." _Serta sebuah kejujuran._

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia tutup kembali. Ia diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk merespon ucapan Sehun. Karena merasa pasrah, pada akhirnya Chanyeol berkata, "Baiklah, kalau memang maumu begitu." Lalu memberikan sebuah senyum simpati pada Sehun, ia menepuk pundak temannya itu. "Tapi ingat, kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri juga."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol pun mempersilakan dirinya untuk pergi keluar dari gedung fakultas dan menemui beberapa temannya di halaman universitas. Sehun perhatikan dari kejauhan melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya bahwa Chanyeol tidak langsung pergi dari tempat. Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang merangkul seseorang sambil berkoar, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya tertawa lebar. Perhatian Sehun pun teralihkan pada orang yang sedang Chanyeol rangkul. Orang itu sepertinya seorang mahasiswa yang baru bergabung dengan grup teman mereka dari fakultas berbeda. Ia mengenakan _specs_ hitam yang terhalangi oleh poni rambut coklat gelapnya yang agak panjang dan menutupi mata kanannya, membawa sebuah map berwarna abu, dan mengenakan topi _baseball_ yang diputar ke belakang.

_Ew, _pikir Sehun, _jadi dia yang akan dikenalkan Chanyeol padaku? Gayanya benar-benar aneh._

Tetapi pikiran negatif mengenai orang baru yang sempat akan dikenalkan Chanyeol pada Sehun itu segera Sehun singkirkan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, napasnya terhenti beberapa saat, perhatiannya benar-benar tercuri oleh pemandangan jelas wajah tampan si orang baru yang kini sedang tertawa di samping Chanyeol itu. Benak Sehun langsung teringatkan pada, _Kim Jongin is not gone, Kim Jongin is not gone, Kim Jongin-_

Fitur wajah tampan itu, postur tubuhnya, tawanya, bahasa tubuhnya ketika berbicara… benar-benar seperti Jongin.

Namun ada bagian dalam hatinya yang menamparnya; mengembalikannya dari delusi; _Jangan gila! Jongin sudah mati._ Sehun merasa bodoh telah sempat berpikir mengenai Jongin yang mungkin masih menghirup udara yang sama dengannya saat ini. Jongin sudah tiada, Sehun tahu. Dan tidak ada jalan atau cara apa pun yang dapat membawanya kembali ke dalam ini pun membawa Sehun kembali ke dalam dirinya yang merasa sepi tanpa teman hidup di sisinya. Dengan langkah yang lunglai, Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang itu menuju loker miliknya di ujung lorong.

Loker milik Sehun itu kini tak lagi sama. Dulu, orang akan menemukan berbagai macam foto Sehun dan Jongin di balik pintu loker tersebut; potret sepasang kekasih yang terlihat bahagia. Kini yang ada hanyalah secarik kertas jadwal kelas yang dimiliki oleh Sehun di semester ini.

Kecuali.

Di hari ini, di balik pintu loker tersebut ada yang terlihat berbeda. Ada kantung kecil berisi sebuah buku yang tergantung di sana. Buku itu isinya hanya kumpulan kertas sketsa daur ulang yang di halaman pertamanya sudah tertuliskan oleh beberapa kalimat. Bunyi isinya seperti ini,

_Happy birthday, Shixun. I love you. I really do._

_Maaf telah meninggalkanmu, kumohon jangan lupakan aku._

_-Kim Kai_

Tulisan tangan yang serupa dengan tulisan tangan milik Jongin itu begitu terlihat terlalu nyata dan serupa untuk dianggap sebagai tiruan.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

(_insya Allah…. /YHA. Semoga suka ya hng bingung kalo bikin yg sekali tamat soalnya gak ketulis mulu, makanya jadinya berchapter maaf ;_;_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pages of My Letters**

**Chapter 2**

_Happy birthday, Shixun. I love you. I really do._

_Maaf telah meninggalkanmu, kumohon jangan lupakan aku._

_-Kim Kai_

.

Sehun baca surat tersebut sudah yang kesekian kalinya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pikirannya masih waras. Apa yang kini sedang ada di genggamannya membuatnya benar-benar terkejut, ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membuat sebuah reaksi.

Tulisan tangan itu benar-benar tidak asing. Sehun tahu betul milik siapa tulisan tangan artistik tersebut. Tulisan yang pernah digunakan Jongin menuliskan nama dan nomor ponsel Sehun ketika mereka pertama kali berkenalan, sungguh klise.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Sehun pun mengalihkan pengelihatannya ke luar jendela koridor itu—teringat akan seorang anak lelaki yang memiliki rupa seperti Jongin yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Anehnya, ketika Sehun sedang mencari kumpulan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya, kedua mata Sehun langsung dipertemukan dengan sosok anak lelaki yang sedang dicarinya tersebut.

Anak lelaki itu masih sedang berdiri di samping Chanyeol, mengarahkan tatapannya tepat ke wajah Sehun, dan tersenyum.

.

Sehun membuka matanya di pagi itu secara terpaksa, ia melenguh terkejut. Terbangun dari mimpi buruk tidak pernah semelelahkan ini. Semuanya terasa berbeda sejak kepergian sang kekasih. Tidur-tidur di malam hari yang seharusnya menenangkan berubah menjadi tidur-tidur yang dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang aneh.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun dikunjungi oleh seseorang di dalam bunga tidurnya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, namun juga terlalu tidak nyata untuk disebut nyata. Mimpinya begitu aneh. Terkadang ada di mana dalam mimpinya, Sehun menjadi seorang remaja di masa sekolah menengahnya yang sedang kasmaran dengan seorang anak lelaki, atau menjadi seekor makhluk indah yang hidup di dalam air yang jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia, dan lain-lain. Namun yang jelas, mimpi-mimpi anehnya tersebut tidak akan jauh dari kisah kasih menyedihkan dan seorang anak lelaki yang sama. Rekan peran dalam mimpinya itu memiliki rupa seperti Jongin. Meski begitu, Sehun tidak pernah mengenali Jongin yang ada dalam mimpinya. Jongin dalam mimpinya selalu berkata bahwa ia bukanlah Jongin yang Sehun selama ini cari.

Nama anak lelaki itu Kim Kai, kekasih sejatinya dalam mimpi.

"Uh," Sehun bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk di atas ranjang, ia memejam mata sejenak karena kesadarannya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan masuk ke kelas pertama?!" seseorang berteriak di luar kamar Sehun setelah menendang pintu kamarnya. Orang ini adalah kakak tiri laki-laki Sehun satu-satunya, namanya Yifan. "Kalau kau hanya berniat untuk membuang uangku dan tetap melewatkan kelas-kelasmu, aku tidak akan segan mengusirmu."

"_Hyung!_" seru Sehun lalu berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, pandangannya pun dipertemukan dengan sebuah catatan kecil yang ditulis oleh Jongin. Sehun diam sejenak untuk membaca catatan tersebut.

_Good morning! _

"_Good morning_." Gumamnya seolah menjawab catatan kecil yang sudah tertempel di pintu kamar mandi itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Catatan sapaan di pagi hari itu disisipi oleh sebuah kalimat yang ditulis oleh Jongin dalam aksara Cina. Jongin tidak pernah memberitahu apa arti dari kalimat tersebut, ia berkata bahwa arti dari kalimat itu tidak terlalu memiliki makna yang penting, Sehun pun juga tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh setelah diberitahu seperti itu.

Namun, bila saja Sehun perhatikan kembali. Di hari ini, aksara Cina yang tertulis dengan indahnya tersebut telah berubah menjadi sebuah kalimat dalam aksara Jepang yang memiliki arti, _From your lover; Kim Kai._

.

Takkan ada habisnya bayangan Sehun mengenai Jongin, ditambah lagi diri Sehun yang mau tak mau harus sering ikut dalam kelompok bermain di universitasnya dengan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan, yakni; Jongdae, Yixing, Baekhyun, dan si anak baru.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran orang asing dalam kehidupan sosialnya, apalagi jenis orang yang terlalu supel dan terlalu konyol. Si anak baru terlalu aneh di mata Sehun, terlalu bukan tipe Sehun, terlalu bukan Jongin.

Awalnya memang rupa wajah Kai yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin itu juga membuat teman-teman Sehun sama terkejutnya dengannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kehadiran dan sosok Kai serta seluruh hal yang ada pada Kai sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi teman-teman Sehun serta bagi beberapa mahasiswa yang sempat tahu dan ikut terkejut mengenai kabar ini.

"Kai,"

Sehun benci nama itu. Nama si anak baru yang sama dengan nama pengirim surat misterius yang membuat Sehun jadi berdelusi; membayangkan bagaimana bila Kai—si anak baru yang kini sedang duduk di seberangnya—adalah Kim Jongin yang menulis surat misterius beratas nama Kim Kai. Tapi Sehun tahu hal itu terlalu mustahil, ia lagi pula pernah mencoba untuk mengetahui bagaimana rupa tulisan tangan Kai. Tulisan tangan itu benar-benar tidak serupa dengan tulisan tangan Jongin. Benar-benar tidak artistik dan terlihat tak keruan.

"Hm?" Kai menoleh pada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya, Jongdae.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugasku." Kata Jongdae santai sambil tersenyum berseri.

"Ada kaitannya dengan sastra?"

"_Yeah_."

"_Okay._"

Dari percakapan singkat itu, Sehun langsung tahu bahwa Jongdae sedang malas mengerjakan tugas dan meminta Kai untuk mengerjakannya. Sehun perhatikan, banyak teman-temannya yang meminta bantuan Kai bila mereka malas atau tidak bisa mengerjakan sebuah tugas. Dan menurut Sehun, Kai itu cukup bodoh untuk mau mengerjakan tugas teman-temannya begitu saja.

_Apa Kai tidak merasa keberatan diperlakukan seperti ini?!_

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kai berucap tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menghadap ke Sehun, tanda bahwa ia sedang berbicara pada Sehun. Teman-teman di sekitar mereka yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan Jongdae dan Kai pun jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. Sebenarnya pemandangan Sehun yang berbicara pada Kai adalah pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Karena sejak pertama kali Kai dan Sehun dipertemukan, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara pada satu sama lain, bahkan untuk berkenalan sekali pun.

Sehun mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar ketika tiba-tiba semua mata teman-temannya termasuk pandangan Kai tertuju padanya. Sehun diam, terlihat kebingungan. Setelah berpikir lama, Sehun kemudian menyadari bahwa batinnya baru saja terucapkan terlalu keras. Ia berdehem untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan ..., ya, baguslah." Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung, ia kemudian melirik Chanyeol; meminta bantuan pada teman jangkungnya itu agar suasana tidak terasa semakin canggung. Chanyeol segera memberi senyum arti pada Sehun setelah diberikan kode seperti itu.

"_Right_," Chanyeol mengambil alih kembali perhatian teman-temannya. Sehun dalam hati bernapas lega, untuk soal bersosialisasi memang Chanyeol penolongnya. "Sehun, bukannya kau juga punya tugas yang belum selesai?"

"_What—oh, uhm_ ... begitulah."

"Kai bisa membantumu."

"_What-_" kening Sehun mengernyit, bukan ini yang Sehun inginkan dari Chanyeol.

"_Yep, _minggu kemarin saja Kai mengerjakan dua tugasku!" Baekhyun memekik riang, ia terdengar bangga. Aneh. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumakan, Kai. Tapi aku mendapatkan A untuk tugas-tugas itu."

Diberitahu seperti itu, Kai hanya tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Sehun, dan bertanya, "Tugasmu ada yang sulit?"

Meminta bantuan dari Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang tepat, percakapan singkat dirinya dengan Kai jadi panjang begini. _God._

"Tidak, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Sehun masih bersikeras untuk mencoba mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kai.

"Pft! Sehun, kau payah dalam semuanya." Baekhyun memotong, nada bicaranya terdengar bercanda separuh serius.

"_Yep_! Aku yakin tugasmu yang belum selesai bukan hanya satu atau dua." Jongdae menambahkan.

"_Well_, memang benar. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah mengulang. Bukti kalau aku bisa mengatasi semuanya." Sehun benar-benar terdengar kesal. Bukan karena teman-temannya membahas prestasinya yang paling rendah di antara mereka, tetapi karena ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya ini sungguh jelas berusaha untuk menghubungkan Sehun dengan Kai. Dan Sehun tidak suka ini.

"Hey, Sehun. Kalau kau tidak suka tugasmu dikerjakan oleh Kai, kalian bisa mengerjakan tugasnya bersama-sama. Seperti ..., ehm, kelompok belajar!"

_Park freakin' Chanyeol!_

"Chanyeol-hyung!" dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum berseri pada Sehun ketika dipanggil penuh emosi seperti itu, kenaifan Chanyeol adalah salah satu kekurangan dari dirinya. Dan pastinya saran Chanyeol yang tidak disukai oleh Sehun itu malah disambut baik oleh teman-teman. Mereka langsung membuat komentar-komentar setuju yang begitu histeris, mungkin merasa senang karena akhirnya Sehun kini memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat berdekatan lagi dengan seseorang.

"Itu bukan hal yang buruk, Sehun." Bisik seseorang tiba-tiba pada Sehun selagi yang lain sibuk dengan pembicaraan mengenai kelompok belajar untuk Sehun dan Kai. Bisikan ini membuat Sehun jadi sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia duduk di samping Yixing. "Kudengar memang Kai itu memiliki prestasi yang baik, dia juga orang yang menyenangkan, _you know_."

"Kelompok belajar, _Gosh_, Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar cerdas." Kata Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas sengaja untuk membuat Sehun ingin menyetujui saran Chanyeol.

"Andaikan saja aku Sehun, bisa belajar dengan Kai." Lagi-lagi Jongdae menambahkan, ucapan ini hendak dipotong oleh Sehun, namun dengan sigap Jongdae melanjutkan. "Sayangnya aku ada kencan dengan _PlayStation_-ku."

Sehun sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan-ucapan bodoh teman-temannya, ia menoleh pada Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya diam—tidak ikut berkomentar. Yixing tersenyum padanya penuh arti; senyum yang memiliki arti bahwa Yixing juga ada di pihak Chanyeol dan yang lainnya! _It's so annoying!_

"_Fine_," kata Sehun tegas, menghentikan teman-temannya dari usaha mereka untuk menghasut Sehun. Sehun menghela napas berat, ia lalu menatap Kai di manik mata. Coklat mahogani. Kini Sehun tahu apa perbedaan lainnya yang ada di antara Kai dan Jongin, yaitu warna irisnya.

"Jam empat sore ini di perpustakaan." Sehun melanjutkan, ia kemudian pergi dari tempat dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Teman-temannya yang melihat tingkah Sehun ini hanya semakin histeris dan tertawa senang.

.

Hanya tinggal bebeberapa menit lagi, kelas usai, dan Sehun harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Kai. Fokusnya pun jadi berpindah pada hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. Kemisteriusan surat dari Kim Kai yang pernah diterimanya masih belum terpecahkan. Tentunya siapa pun yang berada di posisi Sehun akan mengira bahwa Kai atau si anak barulah yang mengirimkan surat seperti itu pada Sehun. Namun surat itu ditulis dengan tulisan yang serupa dengan tulisan tangan Jongin, sedangkan tulisan tangan Kai berbeda dengan tulisan tangan Jongin. Serta hal lainnya adalah, nama Kai hanyalah Kai. Tidak menggunakan nama keluarga khas Korea seperti 'Kim' atau yang lainnya. Lagi pula Jongdae pernah berkata bahwa Kai itu berasal dari keluarga bangsa Jepang, namun besar di Korea.

Tanpa terasa waktu tiba pada saat akhir dari kelas di hari ini, Sehun tanpa semangat bangkit dari duduknya. Baru kali ini ia malas untuk keluar dari kelas. Menemui Kai di perpustakaan membuatnya merasa malas bahkan hanya untuk melangkah ke jalan menuju tempat tujuan.

Sekumpulan kertas sketsa daur ulang yang berisi surat misterius ada dalam genggamannya, Sehun akan menanyakan hal ini pada Kai ketika nanti mereka bertemu. Siapa tahu Kai memang pelaku di balik ini semua.

Saat Sehun sedang berjalan santai sendirian di lorong gedung fakultas yang sepi itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pintu beberapa meter di sampingnya terbuka. Lorong yang tadinya damai itu pun jadi riuh, seluruh mahasiswa berdesakan di ambang pintu hanya karena ingin keluar lebih cepat. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya dari pemandangan seperti ini, hanya saja pakaian berseragam yang mereka kenakan cukup untuk membuat Sehun kebingungan. Keningnya mengernyit. Padahal para mahasiswa itu tampak seperti mahasiswa biasa, Sehun bahkan mengenali wajah-wajahnya.

Namun kebingungan tersebut menghilang seketika, tergantikan oleh Sehun yang kemudian tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol para mahasiswa yang aneh itu. _Mengenakan pakaian sama sebanyak satu kelas? Dasar aneh!_

Tawa itu masih terus berlanjut hingga Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

Para mahasiswa itu mengenakan jaket dan celana denim yang sama seperti apa yang Jongin kenakan di hari ia mengalami kecelakaan.

Jadi Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat ke belakang dan menemukan lorong yang kosong. Para mahasiswa yang mengenakan pakaian berseragam itu tidak ada di sana. Suasananya tiba-tiba saja damai kembali. Sehun masih diam di tempatnya, otaknya masih tidak dapat memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia kemudian teringatkan pada surat misterius yang sedang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia buka lembaran pertama, isinya masih sama. Lalu ia buka lembaran kedua, ternyata beberapa kalimat tertuliskan di sana.

_Teruntuk Oh Sehun,_

_Akan ada seseorang yang datang kepadamu dan mencoba mengganggu hubunganku denganmu. _

Ada baris kosong yang banyak setelah satu kalimat tersebut, namun di akhir halaman itu tertuliskan,

_Shixun, kembalilah padaku. Maafkan kesalahanku, aku masih menyayangimu._

_Happy birthday, ini hadiahku untukmu._

_-Kim Kai_

.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan dengan sangat cepat. Napasnya memburu, ia diam sejenak di ambang pintu. Seorang pustakawan menatapnya kebingungan, tetapi ia terlihat tak begitu mengindahkan Sehun. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ada juga yang hanya duduk di sebuah kursi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan mata terpejam. Namun fokus Sehun hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah rak, orang itu memeluk sebuah tumpukan buku.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai dengan napas yang masih memburu. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekaligus kebingungan dengan semua hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Dan dari seluruh hal aneh ini, Sehun seolah diberi petunjuk bahwa Kai-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

Dengan sangat cepat Sehun menarik lengan Kai, membuat Kai menjatuhkan tumpukan buku dalam pelukannya. Sehun menyeret Kai keluar perpustakaan. Banyak pasangan mata yang tertuju ke arah mereka. Tidak ada satu penghuni perpustakaan di sana yang berkutik karena kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun juga tidak sempat melihat atau mendengar reaksi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya karena ia kini telah berjalan jauh keluar dari perpustakaan dengan Kai. Sehun kemudian berhenti di hadapan tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Sehun?!" kata yang pertama kali Kai keluarkan. Ia benar-benar terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bereaksi terkejut seperti itu!" Sehun berteriak kencang, untungnya di sana tidak ada penghuni selain mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa kau menyeretku ke sini?!"

"Oh, _fuck you! _Apa maksudnya dengan ini semua?!"

"_What_-"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mengerti-"

Sehun kemudian menyodorkan buku kertas sketsa dalam genggamannya ke tangan Kai tanpa menunggu Kai berucap lebih lanjut. Kai yang masih kebingungan pun semakin merasa kebingungan ketika diberikan buku tersebut. Tetapi raut wajah kebingungan itu tak bertahan lama, tergantikan oleh keterkejutan ketika Kai mulai membuka dan membaca halaman-halaman yang berisi surat misterius.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka diam dalam sunyi. Kai menatap buku itu dan Sehun secara bergantian. Kai memejam matanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menggigiti bibirnya dalam kegugupan.

"Ha! _I knew it_! Ini pasti semua ulahmu!"

Kai tidak segera menimpali seruan itu, ia malah merobek lembaran dari buku dalam genggamannya dan membuangnya ke lantai seolah lembaran buku itu bukanlah hal penting. Wajah Kai menampakkan kekesalan.

"Kai, apa yang kaulakukan?!" Sehun kembali berseru kesal.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumahku,"

"Oh, _great_. Aku harus menemuimu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di rumahmu." Sehun hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempat, namun Kai segera mencegah aksi itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kebingunganmu ini." Kata Kai pelan setelah mereka kembali berhadapan satu sama lain, saling menatap diri di bola mata. Iris coklat mahogani yang indah itu menghipnotis Sehun untuk terus menghadap pada wajah tampan Kai. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Apa kau Kim Kai?" Sehun bertanya tanpa sadar dengan membisikkannya. Entah kenapa Kai yang berbisik membuatnya juga ingin merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Kai tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dahulu, kemudian keluar jendela di samping mereka—ke arah langit, dan kembali menghadap ke wajah Sehun. Lalu Kai berkata, "Bukan, aku bukan Kim Kai." dan tersenyum pahit, ucapan ini membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku bukan Sang Kim Kai, aku adalah orang yang harus menghentikanmu dari berhubungan dengannya."

"Tapi jelas-jelas namamu ada kaitannya dengan Kim Kai. Kau memang gila."

"Kita semua gila."

"Kau berucap seperti orang gila, dan ... Sang Kim Kai? _cih_. Jangan mengagungkan namamu sendiri!"

"Namaku hanya Kai, dan aku bukan Sang Kim Kai."

"_So, _kalau kau memang bukan Kim Kai, lalu siapa dia? Seorang dewa?" Tanya Sehun sarkastis.

Kai hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sekilas. "Kupikir kau lebih baik tidak tahu soal semua ini." Tutur Kai. "Lupakan saja, jangan pikirkan apa pun lagi mengenai hal ini."

"Kai! Aku ingin kau menghentikan semuanya. Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu! Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin, _huh_?! Apa kau yang menulis surat itu? Apa kau Kim Kai?!"

Kai menunduk dan diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama seperti sedang berpikir, setelah itu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Sehun, ia tersenyum simpul—mengubah raut wajahnya seperti biasa kembali dan berkata, "Bukankah kita tadi akan mengerjakan tugasmu? Tugas apa yang sulit?"

.

_to be continued_

* * *

_ching chong: lama banget ya nulis beginian, mana jadinya cuma 2.6k lagi, maaf..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pages of My Letters**

**Chapter 3**

"Uh," Sehun menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, ia pun menaruh pena yang digenggamnya lalu berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kali di hari itu, "Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku mengerjakan tugas."

"… _Yep_."

"Dan kau tidak menjawabku."

Kai yang kini sedang sibuk dengan sebuah pensil dan buku catatan kecil itu pun ikut menghentikan aksinya, menengadahkan kepala, menatap Sehun di wajah manisnya. "Aku tadi menjawabmu, Sun Tzu adalah seorang filosofis dari—"

"Bukan, maksudku …," Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia diam sejenak untuk merangkai kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, "Kai, atau Kim Kai, atau mantan kekasihku—oh! semua ini sungguh membingungkan!"

Sehun menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas berisi hafalan untuk ujian semester ini yang ada di sekelilingnya, ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya tak keruan, memperlihatkan bagaimana tertekannya ia saat ini.

"Aku Kai,"

"Ya, kau sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali."

"Uhm," Kai membenarkan posisi duduknya, sehingga isi dari buku catatan yang kini terletak di atas pahanya itu pun dapat terlihat; sebuah sketsa wajah Sehun, namun raut wajah Sehun di gambar itu memberikan aura yang berbeda, seperti bukan Oh Sehun. "Anggaplah aku ini Kai, manusia tampan yang hidup di dunia ini."

"_Ew_."

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ketidaksetujuan dari Sehun, dan ia tetap melanjutkan, "Dan Kim Kai adalah …, entahlah, seorang Penguasa?"

"Seorang Penguasa?"

"Aku makhluk-Nya, dan Kim Kai adalah Penguasaku."

"Oh."

"_Okay _…," kata Kai, ia menutup buku catatannya, "apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?"

"Kau ini pemuja setan?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu pun membuat Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak secara spontan, ia tertawa sangat keras hingga orang-orang di sekitar taman kampus itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka. Sinar matahari di pagi itu membuat wajah tampan Kai semakin terlihat serupa dengan wajah Jongin yang dirindukan Sehun.

Padahal hanya selang tiga minggu dari kejadian di koridor kampusnya di mana Sehun melihat kawanan mahasiswa mengenakan pakaian seperti Jongin kemudian menemui Kai di perpustakaan, Sehun merasa seperti ia begitu dekat dengan Kai. Entah apa ini karena mereka akan selalu bertemu di pagi hari—untuk melakukan belajar bersama—telah menjadi sebuah rutinitas, ataukah ini karena Kai yang menyebabkan Sehun dapat merasa seperti ditemani oleh Jongin lagi.

Namun yang jelas, untuk saat ini, Sehun pandangi senyum merekah Kai yang menyejukkan hatinya itu. Sehun senang mendengar Kai tertawa, terkadang ia juga memancing Kai untuk tertawa dengan membuat lelucon yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lucu sehingga Kai akan tertawa pada Sehun karena telah membuat lelucon yang benar-benar payah.

"Oh, _God_." Kai akhirnya berucap di sela-sela tawanya, napasnya terengah. "Kali ini leluconmu benar-benar lucu. _You got me good_."

"Ugh, ini bukan lelucon!"

Kai masih tertawa hingga menyadari bahwa raut wajah Sehun berubah jadi sangat serius. Ia pun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, merasa kelelahan telah tertawa terlalu banyak dan lama. "Maafkan aku, _Sehunie_."

"Maafmu tidak akan diterima kalau kau tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya!" Sehun berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi karena masih merasa kesal, _pipinya terlihat … memerah?_

"_Fine_," Kai melirik ke samping kanannya sekilas, ia pun kemudian berkata dengan hati-hati, "Kim Jongin adalah kekasihmu yang sudah tidak ada,"

Sehun masih diam.

"Aku adalah aku, Kai."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, kedua alisnya hampir bertaut.

"Dan Kim Kai, adalah seseorang di balik semua hal aneh yang terjadi padamu." Kai memberi jeda untuk berucap, "Intinya, kami adalah orang yang berbeda." dengan diakhiri sebuah senyum kecil, senyum kecil yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Sehun merona.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kau muncul di hadapanku, dan Kim Kai yang menunjukkan banyak hal aneh padaku, juga ada apa dengan Jongin?!"

"Aku lebih baik tidak menjelaskannya padamu."

"_Oh, for God's sake_!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, ia merapikan catatan-catatan yang berceceran di sekitarnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Sehun siap pergi dari tempat, namun niatnya itu sempat terhentikan oleh Kai yang berkata padanya,

"Sehun," dipanggil seperti itu, Sehun pun menoleh pada Kai dan menatapnya di manik mata. Sehun sepertinya sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kejadian aneh nan menyeramkan yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini, sehingga ia pun tidak mempertanyakan Kai mengapa manik mata yang seingatnya berwarna coklat mahogani itu kini berubah menjadi abu kelam. "Menurutmu … apa itu Tuhan?"

.

Sehun bukanlah tipikal mahasiswa rajin yang akan mempelajari kembali apa yang telah dipelajarinya demi menghadapi ujian semester. Namun Sehun juga bukanlah seorang aktivis yang lebih senang dengan bergaul bersama teman-temannya dalam organisasi.

Sehun adalah tipe seseorang yang … tidak pintar, namun tidak juga bodoh. Prestasinya tidak menjulang, namun Sehun cukup terkenal di kalangan universitasnya. Ia termasuk golongan mahasiswa yang populer karena keindahan parasnya.

Sering kali Sehun menguping orang-orang membicarakannya, mereka memberikan Sehun dengan sebutan-sebutan menggelikan seperti, "Maksudmu Oh Sehun yang manis itu?" atau, "_I know right_, Oh Sehun benar-benar seksi!"

_Ugh_, Sehun seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Di hari Minggu ini, hari yang biasanya Sehun gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan, Sehun gunakan hari ini dengan merapikan isi kamarnya yang sudah sangat tidak keruan. Mulai dari mengganti seprai, membersihkan debu yang bersarang di meja belajarnya, dan foto-foto indah dirinya bersama Jongin yang sebagian masih tertempel di dinding.

Sehun bersihkan kaca jendela kamarnya yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama tidak disentuh. Awalnya fokus pandangannya masih tertuju pada kaca jendela tersebut, namun kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan pada pemandangan di balik jendelanya; "Sehun-ah!" seruan riang itu pun membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak karena merasa terkejut, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pemandangan Kai yang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan riang menyambut pengelihatan Sehun. Kai membawa beberapa kantung plastic berisi makanan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tersenyum karena kehadiran Kai. Sehun membalas lambaian tangan itu, ia segera turun ke lantai dasar untuk menghampiri Kai.

"Kau membawa makanan? _Great_!" belum sempat Kai merespon pada kalimat sambutan dari Sehun, kantung plastik yang dibawanya itu segera Sehun rebut dari genggamannya. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu itu.

"Kakakmu ada di rumah?"

"Tidak."

"Hm …, bagus."

Sehun yang sedang melihat-lihat isi dari kantung plastik di genggamannya segera membeku, ia menatap Kai, menjatuhkan kantung plastik tersebut, dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—seolah sedang melindungi diri dari Kai.

Sehun pun memekik dan berseru, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?!" kedua tangannya masih berusaha menutupi dadanya.

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, raut wajah kebingungannya perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi _aneh_ yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Sehun. Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang ketika Kai berjalan mendekatinya, perlahan-lahan, memerangkapnya ke sebuah dinding. Sebenarnya dari bahasa tubuh yang Kai perlihatkan sehari-hari pada Sehun, sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa Kai memang memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun. Namun karena pikiran Sehun masih dibayangi oleh kisah kasih dirinya dengan Jongin di masa lalu, Sehun jadi merasa tidak begitu ingin mengurusi asmaranya.

Bukannya Sehun tidak ingin lagi memiliki kekasih, ia hanya saja … sedang tidak tertarik. Atau berusaha untuk tidak tertarik. Sehun yang keras kepala memang sering kali berusaha menghindarkan dirinya dari pesona Kai.

"Sehun-ah," Kai kini berdiri di hadapan Sehun sangat dekat, mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing, "aku menunggu saat-saat ini."

_Ugh, Kai…? _ "A-apa yang kaulakukan—"

"Aku,"

"Kai!"

"Kalau kita sedang sendiri begini,"

"Kai, _stop_!"

Ketegangan di antara mereka pun buyar begitu saja oleh tawa geli Kai yang menggema di sana. Kai masih tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit, ia menangis ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun yang konyol. Tawanya pun berubah jadi tawa yang tak bersuara, Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"_Oh, God_. Kau benar-benar mengharapkannya?" tanya Kai yang diselingi tawa kecil, ia kemudian membawa plastic berisi makanan yang sempat dijatuhkan oleh Sehun. "Jadi kau ternyata menyukaiku."

"Eh? Tidak!" Sehun menolaknya tegas, ia ikuti Kai yang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun seolah semuanya sudah biasa. Padahal ini baru kali ketiga Kai mengunjungi rumah Sehun, dan kunjungan yang sebelumnya dilakukan atas dasar belajar kelompok. "Kau jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh dariku, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu!"

"_Yeah, right_." Kai segera duduk di ruang televisi, ia meletakkan kantung plastiknya di atas _coffee table_. Sehun kemudian ikut duduk di samping Kai, tidak terlalu berdekatan karena ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko kalau-kalau Kai berubah jadi seorang _pervert_ yang nyata. "Apa yang akan kita tonton hari ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu menonton di rumahku."

"_Well_, anggap saja kau mengajakku dan aku menyutujuinya," tutur Kai, ia kemudian mengambil _remote _televisinya, "jadi, apa yang akan kita tonton?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sehun malah berdecak kesal. Ia beranjak dari duduk, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Tepatnya ke lemari es, ia mengambil sekaleng cola. Sehun merunduk dalam untuk meraih kotak berisi jelly favoritnya.

Dapur di dalam rumah Sehun menembus ke ruang televisi, sehingga apa yang dilakukannya masih dapat dilihat oleh Kai. Dan pandangan Kai berusaha untuk tidak terpaku pada lekuk tubuh Sehun yang menggoda itu. Kai berdehem, ia kemudian kembali menatap televisi untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai melayang ke mana-mana.

"Apa kau suka _science-fiction_?" tanya Kai dengan nada tinggi agar dapat didengar, ia kembali menghadap Sehun.

"Uh?" Sehun merunduk lebih dalam, kulit tubuh indahnya dapat sedikit terlihat, "Ya, apa pun. Lagi pula kau yang ingin menonton film."

"_O-okay_." Kai menampar wajahnya sendiri, ia mengumpat dalam hati setelah melihat pemandangan indah yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya.

"Aku membuat jelly, hehe." Sesungguhnya Sehun tanpa sadar sudah dibuat nyaman oleh Kai, maksudnya Kai dapat meruntuhkan sisi kaku dari Sehun. Entah karena pertemuan sering yang dilakukan untuk belajar kelompok, atau hanya sekadar berpapasan kemudian berbincang panjang. Apa pun akan mereka bicarakan, entah itu mengenai _video games _terbaru yang bagus, atau mengenai kafe baru di ujung jalan, atau apa pun. Apa pun yang dapat mengalihkan Sehun dari bayangan akan Jongin.

"Terakhir kali aku mencicipi agar-agarmu itu rasanya asin."

"_Ugh_, maaf aku masih belum bisa membedakan garam dan gula."

"Maka dari itu aku bawa makanan."

"_Jerk_."

Pada akhirnya Kai memilih sebuah film _action_ yang isinya tipikal film _action_ zaman sekarang; kejar-kejaran, sedikit pertengkaran, _gunshots, _mobil-mobil mewah yang hancur, dan hal sejenisnya. Namun belum sampai pada akhir dari film, Sehun merasa mengantuk, ia bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya terlalu nyaman. Sehun sudah menguap berkali-kali sepanjang film, rasa kantuknya terus menggoda untuk segera memejam mata, tetapi kantuk tersebut hilang seketika saat adegan dalam film memperlihatkan sebuah mobil yang hancur menabrak kendaraan lainnya yang juga melaju kencang. Orang-orang yang panik di sekitar mobil tersebut terlihat begitu nyata hingga Sehun hanyut ke dalam adegan filmnya.

Sehun sepertinya tidak bernapas ketika layar kaca televisinya jelas-jelas memperlihat wajah Jongin sebagai pengemudi yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas di dalam film tersebut. Sehun masih diam meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Ia pun jadi menyadari bahwa mobil yang dikendarai di dalam film tersebut adalah mobil milik Jongin yang membawanya ke dalam kecelakaan maut.

Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya, dan melihat kalau Kai tetap menikmati film yang ada. Raut wajahnya sama seriusnya dengan Sehun, namun Sehun tidak menemukan kejanggalan di raut wajah tersebut. Jadi Sehun pun tetap diam, ia kembali menyaksikan filmnya.

"Kai,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak suka film ini."

"_Yeah_, agak membosankan memang. Jagoan dalam film ini mati begitu saja, sayang sekali."

Terasa air mata yang mulai menggenang siap akan jatuh ke pipi, Sehun mengepal tangannya erat-erat. _So, it's Kim Kai again, huh?_ _Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?!_

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempat, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Kai yang jadi kebingungan. Namun kebingungan itu segera terjawab oleh pemandangan Sehun yang masuk ke toilet terburu-buru. Kai pun berseru, "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh menahannya meski sedang menonton film!"

Sehun memang mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh yang ada di sekitarnya, mulai dari surat-surat berisi kalimat aneh yang diterimanya, kemudian kejadian supranatural lainnya. Namun tidak yang seperti ini, yang kembali melibatkan Jongin.

Sehun tatap bayangan dirinya di sebuah cermin di sana. Ia terlihat tidak sekacau dahulu semenjak Kai datang pada hidupnya, ia terlihat membaik. Tetapi tetap saja Sehun tidak dapat hidup dalam ketenangan. Sehun ingin terlepas dari bayang-bayang Jongin, dan mungkin dapat berpindah hati menggantikan Jongin. Kai misalnya.

Air mata yang sudah berbulir-bulir mengkhiasi pipinya segera Sehun hapus. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir dengan sendirinya dan tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

"Oh Sehun, kau harus bisa melupakan Jongin!" Kata Sehun sangat pelan agar hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia tatap kembali bayangan dirinya di cermin; bayangan dirinya yang kemudian berkedip padanya.

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang, ia kembali merasa panik. Seingat Sehun seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini tidak dapat melihat bayangannya di cermin berkedip. Jadi Sehun pun coba berkedip lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak dapat melihat bayangannya di cermin berkedip. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian, bayangannya berkedip padanya.

Tangan Sehun digerak-gerakan, bayangannya mengikutinya, tidak ada yang aneh.

Sehun memejam matanya erat-erat, ia harus benar-benar melupakan Jongin agar tidak dihantui oleh hal-hal aneh di sekitarnya. Sambil masih memejam matanya erat, Sehun pun berbisik pada dirinay sendiri sebagai penyemangat, "Aku harus bisa melupakannya, jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, aku pasti bisa, aku pasti bisa, Oh Shixun, kau harus bi—"

Sehun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat seketika setelah sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. _Oh Shixun._

Sehun perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap cermin di hadapannya sejajar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Sehun di hadapkan pada pemandangan dirinya dalam jubah indah yang terlihat mewah. Rambutnya ditata begitu rapi, warnanya pirang. Sehun terlihat begitu elegan. Raut wajah Sehun dalam bayangan di cermin itu begitu arogan namun pada saat yang sama memperlihatkan kesedihan. Ia terlihat sungguh indah, namun tentunya tetap membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

Masih tidak bergerak karena terkejut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Sehun benar-benar ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa. Bibirnya malah bergerak, mengucap, "Siapa kau?"

"Siapa kau?" kata bayangan Sehun di cermin bersamaan.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun yang kembali diikuti oleh bayangannya di cermin.

"Aku sudah tahu." Kata bayangan Sehun di cermin tiba-tiba, dan ini bukan karena mengikuti Sehun yang nyata. "Kau adalah hadiah dari kekasihku, jadi aku sudah tahu semuanya mengenai dirimu."

"_Stop it_!"

"Apa yang kaulihat, apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu, seumur hidupmu telah Kim Kai persembahkan padaku."

"Aku bukan mainan!"

"Oh, tentu saja bukan."

"Sehun-ah?" percakapan di antara mereka berdua terhentikan seketika oleh suara Kai dari luar toilet. Pintu itu diketuk berulang kali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh Sehun," Kata bayangan Sehun di cermin, ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mencemooh kemudian melanjutkan,

"_Are you living in the real world?_"

.

_to be continued_

* * *

_super duper unedited dan cuma 2.2k kata... maafin... [kemudian dibash]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pages of My Letters**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh! Aku sudah mengerti." Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, ia terlihat antusias sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya pun ikut memberikan perhatian padanya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti ini. "Kim Kai itu _Tuhan-_mu?"

Mendengar nama 'Kim Kai' yang sudah Sehun bicarakan berulang kali di hari ini membuat teman-teman Sehun yang tadinya ikut antusias pun jadi merasa tidak bersemangat. Semenjak Sehun sering bergaul dengan Kai, ia jadi terlihat seperti orang gila. Sehun akan membahas hal-hal yang absurd sambil menyebut-nyebut nama _Kim Kai_ dan atau _Oh Shixun_. Buku fiksi apa lagi yang Sehun obsesikan kali ini? Tapi nama karakter itu serupa dengan ... _wait_, apa kini Sehun membuat karya fiksi mengenai dirinya dan Kai?!

"Berhenti membahasnya!"

"_Ouch_!" Sehun memijat bagian keningnya yang terkena ketukan sendok alumunium oleh Baekhyun. Hal ini menyadarkan Sehun bahwa sedari tadi sendok yang digenggamnya tidak menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali. "Berhenti menyiksaku, hyung!"

Tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang menanggapinya. Hampir seluruh teman yang ada di sekitar Sehun itu menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Oh Sehun ...," Sehun yang tadinya hendak mulai menyantap makan siang, malah membeku setelah mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia menoleh pada senior sekaligus teman bergaulnya tersebut. Baekhyun terlihat akan menangis.

_Huh? Did I do something wrong?_

"Sehun, kau—sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kau menyebalkan seperti ini. _Thank God, you're back!_"

Kemudian yang terjadi selajutnya adalah Baekhyun yang segera memeluk tubuh Sehun erat disusul tawa teman-temannya yang lain. Pemandangan Baekhyun yang bersikap drama dan atau berlebihan selalu saja lucu bagi siapa pun.

"Kai! Apa saja yang kaulakukan pada Sehun, _huh_?" Baekhyun terdengar seperti akan murka pada Kai, namun senyum kecil di wajahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan. Ia senang Sehun menjadi pribadinya yang dulu lagi setelah sekian lama terkubur dalam kenangan bersama Jongin yang telah tiada.

"Meskipun kau membuatnya jadi seperti orang gila, tapi kau membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik." Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam akhirnya ikut berkomentar.

Kai menatap seluruh teman-temannya termasuk Sehun, tidak tahu harus membalas perkataan mereka dengan apa jadi ia pun hanya terkekeh canggung kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu karena dirinya diperlakukan seolah sebagai seorang pahlawan untuk Sehun. "Kupikir Sehun memang menyebalkan seperti ini."

"Hey!" Sehun menepuk lengan Kai keras. "Aku tidak menyebalkan."

"Hmm, tentu saja kau tidak menyebalkan, Sehun." Kata Chanyeol dengan sarkasme dalam nada bicaranya. Ia tersenyum jahil, tipikal Chanyeol ketika suasana hatinya sedang baik. "Aku heran kenapa kau memiliki banyak penggemar, andai saja Jongin masih di sini dan ia tahu betapa menyebalkannya kau kalau—_ow_!" Chanyeol seketika berhenti berucap saat seseorang menyikut perutnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping, mendapati Baekhyun sedang memelototinya tajam. Baekhyun memberi sinyal kepada temannya yang sering bertingkah idiot itu untuk tidak membahas topik pembicaraan yang sensitif bagi Sehun, seperti mengenai Kim Jongin.

Suasana pun jadi canggung karena tidak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang membuka mulut.

Setelah paham apa yang dimaksud, Chanyeol buru-buru menyambung kalimatnya meski agak tergagap. "M-maksudku, uh, andai saja—andai saja—ehm, penggemarmu,"

"Mungkin aku menyebalkan karena Kai menularkan sifatnya padaku." Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Bibir Sehun mengukir sebuah senyum ketika berbicara seperti itu. Ia terlihat sangat santai bahkan setelah mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya yang pernah terasa sangat sakral untuk diucap. Semuanya jadi terasa aneh tiba-tiba.

Mereka semua, termasuk Kai, hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi gurauan Sehun. Kai tidak mengira bahwa Sehun akan mengubah sikapnya secara drastis dalam waktu singkat seperti ini. Sehun jadi seolah tidak memusingkan lagi hal mengenai Jongin. Sehun juga seolah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal mengenai Kim Kai dan lebih memilih untuk membicarakannya seolah Kim Kai adalah seorang selebriti baru yang diobsesikannya—seperti hal normal. Sehun menganggap semuanya enteng, tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

_Apakah ini karena insiden percakapan Sehun dengan Shixun di dalam kamar mandi?_

"Uh, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan." Kata Kai tiba-tiba, ia pun segera berlalu tanpa menunggu reaksi dari teman-temannya. Kai akhir-akhir ini tidak suka melihat senyum Sehun yang membuatnya merasa gugup dan _aneh_.

"Kai, _wait_!" Seru Sehun panik sembari membawa alat tulisnya yang sempat berserakan di meja kafetaria secara terburu-buru, seperti tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Kai. Sehun meninggalkan makanannya yang belum disentuh sama sekali, serta meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini terlihat sangat terkejut. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar secara bersamaan tepat setelah Sehun berlalu untuk mengikuti Kai.

"_Holy shit_." Jongdae masih tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba begitu lekat dengan Kai. Meski Jongdae tahu bahwa Sehun dan Kai itu kini sudah dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik, tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa hubungan mereka akan jadi seperti ini.

"_You saw that?!_" Chanyeol berteriak histeris, ia memukul bahu Yixing bertubi-tubi. "Sehun benar-benar _clingy_ dan ini hal yang baru!"

"Bahkan ketika ia bersama Jongin, ia tidak pernah manja seperti itu padanya ..." Baekhyun bergumam dengan tatapan memicing. Masih tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang aneh, yang terlalu bahagia secara tiba-tiba. "Sihir apa yang digunakan Kai?"

.

_Love? Maybe._

.

"Kai, apa kau sudah bertemu Kim Kai?" tanya Sehun sambil mencoba mengikuti kecepatan berjalannya dengan Kai. Tanpa sadar, mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar ke taman. "Hey, apa Shixun itu ada hubungannya dengan Kim Kai? Apa mereka ada hubungannya denganmu? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Apa yang mereka—"

Bibir mungil Sehun segera Kai bekap menggunakan tangannya. Kai merangkul tubuh Sehun agar mereka dapat berdekatan, sehingga Kai pun membisikkan, "Kau ..." sangat pelan, namun kemudian ia berteriak tepat di telinga Sehun sekeras mungkin, "dasar cerewet!"

"Hmmhmpph!" Sehun berusaha berbicara sembari menggeliat untuk melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Kai, Sehun kemudian menggigit jemari Kai yang menghalangi mulutnya.

"Uh, menjijikan!" Kai mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena air liur pada pakaian yang Sehun kenakan.

"Itu yang kaudapat dariku kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama dari tadi pagi, dan jawabannya tetap sama; aku tidak akan memberitahumu dulu."

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena ...," Kai kemudian berdecak kesal ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor dan menghalangi sebagian jalan keluar. "Lupakan saja mengenai semuanya, '_kay_? Jalani hidupmu dengan tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Kim Kai terus menunjukkan sihir-sihirnya atau ilmu hitamnya atau entah-apa-itu padaku?!"

Kai tahu bahwa Sehun saat ini sedang serius dan separuh merasa kesal padanya, karena kedua pipi halus Sehun itu kini mulai memerah. Nada bicara Sehun yang terdengar frustasi sebenarnya terdengar menggemaskan, dan Kai seharusnya tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya. Sehingga Kai tiba-tiba bertanya pada Sehun, "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Tidak menjawab langsung, Sehun terlihat terkejut setelah ditanyai seperti itu. Ia diam dahulu untuk mencerna sekali lagi apa yang baru saja Kai tanyakan padanya. "_What...?_"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Kai kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, ia terdengar sangat lantang. Pertanyaan yang _aneh_ itu diucapkan olehnya seolah bukan apa-apa. Kai malah terdengar panik juga ketakutan, ia sedikit mendesak Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kedua mata Kai sempat dipertemukan dengan pemandangan seekor kucing yang sedang mengarah pada mereka. Kucing itu tersenyum lebar.

_Tapi kucing tidak bisa tersenyum, bukan?_

Tidak terlalu ingin menghiraukan _keagungan_ Kim Kai, Kai pun kembali memberikan fokus pada Sehun.

Merasa ditatapi dalam-dalam oleh Kai membuat Sehun tidak berani melihat wajah Kai, maka ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, kemudian bergumam, "_No_, _I don't like you._"

Ada jeda pada detak jantung Sehun. _Ia berbohong_.

"_Good_," Kai terdengar begitu lega, Sehun berusaha untuk tidak kecewa. "Sehun, kalau aku boleh jujur dan menyakitimu, aku sebenarnya selalu berharap agar kau terus ..." Kai menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, seolah berat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "terus teringat akan Jongin. _I hope you'll always be hurt_."

.

_He wants me to be always hurt_

.

Sesungguhnya Sehun sudah pernah beberapa kali disumpah serapahi oleh orang-orang yang biasanya iri padanya karena memiliki banyak penggemar, dan Sehun adalah Sehun, biasanya pula ia tidak akan terlalu memusingkan orang-orang beserta sumpah serapah mereka.

Tetapi kali ini Kai. Salah satu manusia favoritnya setelah anggota keluarganya dan Jongin.

Semua ini membuat Sehun berpikir, apakah Kai bahkan ingin menjadi temannya. Lalu kenapa Kai mendekatinya pada awal waktu di mana mereka hanya sepasang orang yang saling tidak mengenal? Sehun tidak mengerti. Banyak pertanyaan di pikirannya mengenai kehidupan yang hampir membuatnya gila—dan biasanya Kai akan datang padanya untuk membuatnya tetap merasa waras.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Setelah insiden Shixun yang berbicara pada Sehun melalui bayangan di cermin itu, meski Kai akan bertingkah biasa pada Sehun di hadapan teman-temannya, Kai seperti mulai menjauh dari Sehun. Seperti tidak ingin melakukan interaksi apa pun lagi. Seperti tidak ingin memiliki kisah hidup bersama Sehun.

"_So, what if I liked you_?" Sehun berbicara cukup keras agar dapat didengar oleh Kai yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya. Punggung itu semakin menjauh. Kai tidak memberikan respon apa pun pada pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Pemandangan figur Kai menghilang dari balik pintu keluar itu tergantikan oleh kehadiran seekor kucing yang tersenyum pada Sehun, kucingnya melayang melewati orang-orang. Sepertinya selain Sehun, tidak ada lagi yang menyadari kehadiran sang kucing karena orang-orang tetap bertingkah biasa dan tidak ketakutan melihat seekor kucing bisa tersenyum yang melayang.

Sehun ingat kucing yang dapat tersenyum pernah disebutkan di buku cerita berjudul '_Alice in the Wonderland'_. Kucing tersebut persis seperti apa yang pernah diimajinasikan Sehun ketika membaca ceritanya.

Meski mengerikan membayangkan kucing dapat tersenyum dan terbang, namun Sehun tidak merasa takut bahkan setelah kucing tersebut menghampirinya lalu memberikan sepucuk surat. Kertas yang digunakan sama seperti kertas-kertas daur ulang berisi surat misterius yang sebelumnya pernah ia terima.

Isi surat misterius yang baru itu bertuliskan,

_Shixun, my love, bayangkan bila Sehun dan Kai adalah aku._

_Apa kau kini mengerti?_

.

Sehun hanya berdiri di sana, di koridor yang sama, sembari menggenggam sepucuk surat yang baru diterimanya. Air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Hidupnya terasa dipermainkan, ia merasa dikhianati. Ia terlahir seperti hanya untuk dipermainkan.

Sehun kemudian tertawa sarkastis pada dirinya sendiri dengan bulir air mata yang terus mengalir ke wajah.

.

Dan hidup Sehun berjalan begitu seterusnya. Dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya, terbayang oleh hal-hal aneh yang tidak dimengerti. Namun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan semua itu dengan menyibukkan dirinya pada pendidikan. Sehun jadi lebih rajin untuk menghadiri kelas-kelasnya, ia bahkan tidak lagi menolak bila ada yang mengajaknya untuk pergi menonton bioskop, berbelanja, atau sekadar makan di luar.

Namun rasanya aneh tanpa Kai. Kai menghindari Sehun begitu saja, ia juga menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Kim Kai dan sejenisnya. Mereka kini jarang berkomunikasi melalui ponsel, saling bertatap muka pun rasanya tidak lagi pernah. Kai hanya akan berbicara pada Sehun itu pun bila mengenai pelajaran.

Setelah Sehun bercerita mengenai percakapannya dengan Shixun secara rinci, Kai seperti enggan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Meski kini Kai selalu menghindari Sehun, namun sering kali Sehun mendapati Kai sedang menatapnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kai hanya akan memalingkan wajahnya dan bertingkah seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hilangnya Kai dalam kehidupan Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa ia mulai rindu akan kehadiran Kai yang dapat menghiburnya, mengajarinya banyak hal, membicarakan hal-hal aneh. Seperti mengenai Kim Kai. Bahkan sebenarnya bila tidak mengenai Kim Kai pun tidak apa, asalkan Sehun masih dapat berinteraksi dengan Kai.

Sehun mulai memiliki pikiran, apakah Kim Kai yang _memerintahkan_ Kai untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun? Atau Kai sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun?

"_Ugh_, apa hubungannya semua ini denganku?!" Sehun tanpa sadar menyuarakan pertanyaan besar di pikirannya. Ia memijati pelipisnya. Sebuah pena masih terimpit di antara jemarinya, tugas yang sedang diselesaikannya jadi diabaikan. "Lagi pula aku benar-benar tidak menyukai Kai, bukan ...?"

Ketika kemudian teringat akan memorinya bersama Kai, jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, pipinya merona. Sehun kemudian merengek kesal, ia menendang-nendang kakinya tidak keruan. "Ah, _screw it_! Aku menyukainya!" Sehun kemudian bersandar di kursi yang didudukinya dengan nyaman, ia menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau menyukaimu? Apa begitu buruk bila aku menyukaimu?" kata Sehun tanpa sadar berbicara pada diri sendiri, ia menatap langit kamarnya kesal. "Apa Kim Kai tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk menyukaimu? Begitu?"

Sebuah helaan napas yang berat keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia kemudian memukul keningnya berkali-kali sambil mengumpat karena ia merasa seperti sudah benar-benar mendekati gila. Ia mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tidak ada yang dapat disalahkan, Sehun pun menyalahkan Kai yang mulai menghilang dari hidupnya. _Karenamu aku jadi berbicara pada diri sendiri!_

Oh, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar mulai merindukan Kai dan kekonyolannya ketika menggoda Sehun.

Sehun kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya tegak. Ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran mengenai Kai dan mulai kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat terabaikan. Sesungguhnya tugas ini sangatlah sederhana, hanya membuat esai mengenai perasaannya akan kehidupan di dunia ini dengan rinci. Filsafat memang mata kuliah yang paling aneh menurutnya.

Sehun sudah menulis sekitar tiga paragraf. Setelah dipikir kembali, ia merasa bahwa esainya mulai seperti sebuah _diary_. Namun ia tidak ingin menulis ulang tugasnya dan tetap lanjut menulis sampai pada kalimat,

_... hidupku semakin aneh dengan adanya Kim Kai dan Kai. Aneh, bukan? Nama mereka serupa tetapi Kai berkata padaku bahwa dia berbeda dari Kim Kai. Jadi aku mulai berpikir kalau Kim Kai itu mungkin ketua dari aliran yang dianut Kai? Entahlah. Kai bisa saja seorang pengikut ilmu hitam yang ingin mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Tetapi sejak kehadiran Kim Kai dan Kai, dunia jadi terasa berbeda. Kesannya hidupku ini seperti fiksi fiksi fiksi fiksi fiksi fiksi fiksi fik—_

Sehun secara refleks melempar jauh pena dari genggamannya dengan tangan gemetar karena terkejut ketika mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya yang kini tersimpan tak jauh dari kertas esainya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya tersebut, nama Junmyeon tertera di layar. Sehun tanpa basa-basi mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Junmyeon-hyung?"

"K-kau harus cepat kemari!" Junmyeon terdengar panik, banyak bising jalan raya dan sirene yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Uh?" Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk sesaat, merasa kebingungan. Mungkin Junmyeon salah memanggil orang. "Hyung ..., kemari ke mana maksudmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sehun, aku—aku t-tidak tahu nomor orang tua Kai. Apa kau tahu rumahnya di mana? Apa dia memiliki s-saudara?" Nama Kai disebutnya.

"_What_?" Sehun pun jadi ikut panik mendengar Junmyeon kepanikan seperti ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun sadar bahwa rasanya Kai tidak pernah menceritakan kehidupannya pada Sehun, atau bahkan pada siapa pun. Karena dari seluruh pertanyaan yang Junmyeon lontarkan padanya mengenai Kai, Sehun tidak mengetahui jawabannya satu pun. Jadi Sehun pun malah bertanya balik pada Junmyeon, "Hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

"_Oh, God, _Sehun! Ada darah di mana-mana, aku—aku tidak—_ugh_, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Hyung!"

"Kai mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri!"

.

Rasa takut, terpukul, cemas, sedih, semuanya bercampur aduk. Sehun sepertinya mengalami _déjà vu_, perasaan ini pernah dialami sebelumnya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang ini sama seperti ketika Sehun merasa begitu takut kehilangan Jongin, yang kemudian ketakutan tersebut menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dan Sehun menangis hebat karena ia tidak ingin ketakutannya kali ini menjadi kenyataan.

Tangannya yang bergetar mencoba membuka knop pintu ruangan rumah sakit di mana Kai mungkin kini sedang terbaring lemah, melawan kematiannya. Setelah dua hari berlalu, orang-orang akhirnya diizinkan untuk menjenguk Kai. Hingga saat ini pihak keluarga Kai masih tidak diketahui, maka dari itu teman-temannya pun bergantian menjaganya. Dan hari ini adalah giliran Sehun. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

Masih dengan ketakutan, Sehun pun akhirnya membuka pintu ruangan itu, memperlihatkan Kai yang sedang tertidur di sana dengan beberapa peralatan medis melekat pada tubuhnya. Kai terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan. Padahal tidak banyak luka yang dimilikinya, _it was a car crash_, namun rona wajah Kai terlihat sangat berbeda. Bibir pucat kesinya serta cekungan pada kantung mata. Kai terlihat lelah, bagai sedang melawan maut yang kapan saja dapat datang padanya.

Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Kai. Sehun memohon untuk jangan renggut Kai dari hidupnya.

Pandangan Sehun teralihkan pada sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang terlihat masih segar. Di sana ada sebuah catatan kecil yang melekat pada keranjangnya, bertuliskan,

_Shixun, andai kau mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku sakit seperti sekarang. Cuacanya benar-benar buruk akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah jatuh sakit berkali-kali. Maukah kau menjengukku?_

_\- Kim Kai_

Sehun mengambil catatan tersebut, meremasnya, kemudian membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kim Kai masih saja muncul seenaknya di kehidupan Sehun. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ranjang di sampingnya lalu pada Kai yang sangat membuat Sehun terkejut karena kini Kai terjaga dan sedang menatapnya.

"K-kai," Sehun mengelus dadanya, jantungnya agak terpacu karena terkejut mendapati Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah sadarkan diri. "_you're awake_."

Iris Kai yang seingat Sehun adalah coklat mahogani kini malah terlihat seperti abu, tatapannya pada Sehun begitu penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Kai yang terhubung dengan selang infus berusaha susah payah untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun di dekatnya.

Kai tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Shixun, kembali padaku, hm? Maaf telah meninggalkanmu, kumohon ... jangan pergi bersamanya."

"K-kai ...?"

Tanpa menghiraukan keheranan Sehun, Kai terus melanjutkan ucapannya dengan gaya bicara yang berbeda. Seperti bukan Kai. "_I love you, I love you so much_."

"Kai!"

Kai sempat memejam matanya beberapa saat untuk kemudian terbuka kembali, dan iris coklat mahogani milik Kai pun menyambut pengelihatan Sehun. Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun, ketakutan terpancar jelas pada tatapan Kai. "Sehun, maafkan aku, aku mencoba menghindari Kim Kai tapi—_kau masih menjadi hadiah untuk Shixun, jangan dengarkan Kai. He's a liar, a betrayer!_"

"Menjauh dariku dan Kai!" Sehun berteriak begitu murka, ia menangis kembali. Merasa gusar karena figur Kai di hadapannya memberi impresi yang berbeda. Sehun tahu kali ini ia bukan sedang berhadapan dengan Kai, melainkan Kim Kai yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Kai.

_Sang Kim Kai._

"_Be nicer to me, will you?_ _I'm _The God _here._"

"_Stop this_! _Quit playing with my life_!"

"Semua orang telah membohongimu, Sehun," kata Kai dengan nada bicara yang pelan, senyum tenangnya terlihat mengerikan. "Jongin, Baekhyun, Yixing, bahkan kakak dan orang tuamu, lalu Kai, semuanya telah membohongimu." Semua benda di sekitar mereka bergetar, namun tanah yang mereka pijak baik-baik saja, ini bukan fenomena alam seperti gempa bumi atau sejenisnya. Sehun juga mulai merasa ketakutan.

Sehun masih tidak berkata apa-apa, meski ia sangat tidak menyukai Kim Kai, namun ada perasaan di mana ia benar-benar takut pada-_Nya_. Jadi Sehun membiarkan Kim Kai untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kai kubuat untuk muncul di kehidupanmu. Sudah kurencanakan untuk Kai serupa dengan Jongin agar kau dapat merasa tersakiti—semakin teringat dengan masa lalu, kemudian kau seharusnya melupakan Jongin dan jatuh hati pada Kai. Setelah kalian saling begitu menyayangi, aku dapat melenyapkan Kai. Melenyapkan orang terkasihmu, _lagi_. Agar aku bisa menggambarkan rasa sakitku ketika kehilangan Shixun, menggambarkan rinduku pada Shixun, seperti ketika kau merindukan Jongin saat ia meninggalkanmu."

Kim Kai dalam raga Kai itu berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Sehun baik-baik, menghipnotisnya agar mereka terus bertatapan. "Perasaan kita sama, Sehun. Aku merasa seperti ditinggal mati oleh seorang kekasih karena Shixun tak pernah kembali padaku."

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan dan gugup. Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya, merasa disudutkan. Ruangan itu jadi terlihat sempit di matanya.

"Aku harap setelah Shixun sampai pada bagian cerita ini, ia dapat memahami rasa kehilanganku melalui kisah yang kubuat mengenai dirmu yang kehilangan Jongin dan Kai." Iris abu itu tidak berpindah arah, terus menatap wajah Sehun.

"Aku ... hanya," kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bersuara, "ini tidak mungkin."

"Maaf karena kau harus mengetahui ini, Sehun. Akhir kisah ini sudah kurencanakan, Kai akan menghilang darimu."

"Tapi ..., kenapa ...?" Sehun berbisik, "kami bahkan belum saling membuat memori mengenai bagaimana kami saling jatuh cinta, mengenai romanku dan Kai, kami belum memiliki kisah saling menyayangi yang panjang."

"Karena itu adalah poinnya, Sehun. Shixun hanya perlu mengetahui bagaimana tersiksanya aku selama ini kehilangannya meski kisah kasih kami tidak begitu panjang, cerita ini akan berakhir di sini."

"_No._"

Getaran dari benda-benda di sekitarnya semakin membesar, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang peri yang mengelilingi mereka untuk menyerbakan serbuk-serbuk berkilauan. Sehun melirik sekilas peri itu sebelum kemudian pergi melalui jendela yang terbuka. Sehun mengenal wujud peri tersebut, peri yang dikenalnya dari sebuah cerita, nama perinya _Tinker Bell_, bukan?

_Oh. _Kini Sehun berada di dunia yang sama dengan para tokoh dari kisah fiktif.

"Setelah Kai pergi dari kehidupanmu, aku akan mengakhiri kisah ini dengan akhir yang menyedihkan."

"_No!_"

"Satu," genggaman tangan Kai mulai melemas, namun wajah itu, wujud Kim Kai itu masih tersenyum pada Sehun, "Dua,"

"Kau tidak nyata! Ini semua hanya mimpi!"

"Kalian memang tidak nyata. Semua yang kaubicarakan, aku yang mengatur, semua yang kaupikirkan, memorimu mengenai masa lalu hanyalah tumpukan kalimat yang kutulis. Memori indahmu mengenai Jongin dan Kai tidak pernah ada, kau tidak pernah ada sebelumnya, Sehun. Aku membuat seolah semuanya ada. _Aku Tuhanmu di dunia ini._"

Sehun mulai melangkah mundur untuk menjauh, seluruh barang di sekitarnya masih bergetar, menunjukkan bagaimana Kim Kai dapat berkuasa di dunia yang diciptakannya—di dunia yang ditulis olehnya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar, ia tidak suka semua hal ini. Tangisan Sehun yang kencang dapat terdengar menggema di ruangan itu.

_Aku nyata, aku adalah hal yang nyata, isi hatiku tidak dapat dibaca oleh orang lain, kehidupanku bukan sekadar tumpukan kalimat murahan. Mohon yakinkan aku bahwa tidak ada yang dapat mengetahui kata hatiku ini!_

"Sehun, maafkan aku," iris abu menghilang, tergantikan oleh hitam pekat, gaya bicaranya pun berubah. _Kim Jongin_. "Aku tidak pernah ada di kehidupanmu."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak ingin menerima kenyataan. Tidak ingin mempercayai Sang Kim Kai, pengarang dari kisah hidupnya.

"_You can't do this to me_." Sehun berbicara dengan bibir yang bergetar, ia merasa ketakutan dan sangat terpukul. Sehun sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan bereaksi karena ia berpikir bahwa bila apa yang dikatakan Kim Kai benar, maka semua hal mengenai apa yang dirasakannya atau apa pun yang terjadi padanya hanyalah sebuah tulisan. Bukan kehidupan nyata.

"_Sehun_," warna iris itu kembali menjadi coklat mahogani, kedua kelopat matanya terlihat berat, meminta untuk ditutup dan mengakhiri usia. Mengakhiri kisah ini. "Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku ... jatuh hati padamu," Kai berucap susah payah, ia terdengar lelah, "aku ingin ... ingin membuat kisah kasih yang panjang denganmu. Aku menayangimu, maaf, sesungguhnya ... k-kita ini hanyalah tokoh fiktif. Kita tidak nyata ..., tidak pernah ada." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan dengan bergumam, "Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangimu, aku ingin hidup denganmu—" Kai membuat sebuah senyum pedih sebelum benar-benar memejam matanya dan membisikkan,

"_The end."_

_._

_._

_._

"_You look great._"

Shixun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar itu, ia masih menatapi bayangan penampilan dirinya sekarang di cermin. Pakaiannya terlihat sangat mewah, ia merasa _terlalu_ merasa seperti seorang bangsawan. "Aku harap ini yang terbaik."

"Oh, ayolah," Kris memainkan tatanan rambut Shixun, tertawa jahil. Mengganggu adiknya memang menyenangkan. "kau terdengar begitu yakin kemarin."

Dentingan piano menggema, menembus dinding-dinding tebal, masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Shixun kini berada. Aroma bunga-bunga segar yang tersebar di mana-mana membuat Shixun merasa mual, dekor yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya untuk pesta pernikahan ini seolah mengingatkan Shixun bahwa ia mungkin bisa saja menyesali keputusannya.

Keputusannya untuk merelakan Kim Kai pergi darinya dan mencoba berpindah hati pada orang lain.

Kim Kai dengan nama asli Kim Jongin, atau yang biasa Shixun sebut saja dengan Kai itu memutuskan Shixun dengan alasan bodoh. _"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kehidupanmu, Shixun. Kita lebih baik tidak bersama."_ Kata Kim Kai.

Kim Kai adalah sebuah nama pena untuk seorang penulis ternama, ia terkenal akan karya romannya yang klise namun tetap memiliki penggambaran yang unik. Orang-orang menyukai seluruh karyanya.

Meski Kim Kai memiliki banyak orang yang menyukainya, namun tetap saja ia tergolong sebagai _orang biasa _karena Shixun memilikit tempat yang berada jauh tinggi dari Kai. Shixun sangat disukai oleh orang-orang serta dihormati di negaranya, ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga dari pemerintahan kerajaan di negaranya. Seorang bangsawan_._

Ditarik garis kesimpulannya, dua orang yang berbeda ini awalnya bertemu di sebuah festival tahunan, kemudian tertarik pada satu sama lain sehingga frekuensi pertemuan mereka semakin sering, lalu saling jatuh cinta.

Mereka menjalin kasih, tidak cukup lama, namun cukup lama untuk mereka begitu saling dimabuk asmara bahkan hingga mereka lupa akan status sosial yang dimiliki masing-masing.

Di dunia mereka, status sosial adalah salah satu hal yang harus dijaga baik-baik.

Mereka terlalu berbeda. Berdarah biru haruslah dipasangkan dengan yang berdarah biru, sehingga Shixun tidak bisa menjadi pasangan Kai. Dan Kai yang lebih dahulu menyadari situasi ini, memilih untuk menyerah, meninggalkan Shixun agar Shixun dapat hidup dengan tenang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan status sosial dan kehidupannya.

Tentu saja Shixun merasa terkhianati dan disakiti karena selama ini ia sudah berusaha untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka tanpa memedulikan apa pun, dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja selama tidak ada yang tahu.

Mungkin memang benar, Shixun tidak harus lagi khawatir akan ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak sebanding dengannya, ia bisa hidup tenang tanpa harus merasa cemas. Tapi Shixun begitu menyukai Kai, pria romantis nan sederhana yang sangat baik padanya. Jadi Shixun sangat merasa kecewa ketika Kai memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan untuk kebaikan masing-masing.

Sedangkan dalam pandangan Kai, rupanya setelah dipikir kembali, ia merasa keputusan yang diambilnya itu justru sebuah kesalahan besar. Kai yang meninggalkan Shixun, Kai pula yang merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Shixun. Maka dari itu, Kai pun mencoba kembali untuk merajut kasih dengan Shixun meski sulit. Shixun sudah terlanjur tersakiti ditinggalkan oleh Kai yang pernah menyerah dengan hubungan mereka.

Penolakan Shixun pada Kai sesungguhnya sungguhlah munafik. Shixun tidak benar-benar ingin menolak Kai, ia hanya masih merasa terkhianati oleh Kai dan mencoba untuk menghukum pria yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu.

Shixun juga sebenarnya masih menginginkan Kai, masih ingin kembali bersama dengan Kai tanpa harus memedulikan status sosial dan kehidupannya.

"_Kai has been sick_, _you know_."

"Jam berapa keluarga Park akan sampai?"

"Aku kemarin menemuinya Kai,"

"Apa Chanlie akan bermalam di sini?"

"Shixun," Kris menarik bahu sang adik agar mereka dapat saling berhadapan, ia kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu pada Shixun. Benda itu menyentuh kain pakaian yang dikenakannya. Pakaian yang menurut Shixun seperti kostum badut di zaman sekarang. "Kai memberikan ini untukmu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

Shixun menatap benda yang dikatakan sebagai hadiah itu untuk beberapa saat, mengetahui Kai masih peduli padanya membuat hatinya bergetar.

Sebagai Shixun yang sangat munafik, ia pun menyodorkan kembali hadiah ulang tahun dari Kai kepada Kris untuk menolak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sebuah cermin besar di sana. "Katakan padanya untuk tidak mengurusiku lagi dan terus saja menulis roman picisan."

"Shixun, setidaknya kau bisa menjadikan Kai teman, hm?" _Teman_. Rasanya sulit untuk menganggap Kai hanya sebagai seorang teman baik. Karena perasaan Shixun untuk Kai lebih dari sekadar teman baik. Shixun begitu mengasihinya, bahkan mendengar Kai jatuh sakit, sesungguhnya membuat Shixun merasa cemas dalam hati.

Shixun diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, berpura-pura untuk berpikir haruskah ia menerima hadiah itu atau tidak meski ia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya akan berkata, "_Okay,_" dan menerima hadiah itu, membawanya ke genggamannya, "_thanks, _Kris."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, tapi padanya_._" Kris tersenyum pada Shixun sebelum kemudian meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di ruangannya, pintu itu ditutup rapat tanpa terdengar dentuman.

Shixun menatap benda di genggamannya baik-baik. Sebuah buku dari kumpulan kertas daur ulang tanpa sampul khusus kini ada di pandangannya. Satu halaman paling pertama tertulis sebuah kalimat,

_**Pages of My Letters: **__Sehun mendapatkan surat dari kekasihnya yang telah tiada._

Masih merasa kebingungan dengan hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak biasa ini, Shixun membuka lagi halaman selanjutnya, ia dipertemukan dengan halaman berisi tulisan tangan yang dikenalinya milik Kai,

* * *

_**Pages of My Letters**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Sehun menghentikan kendaraannya di sebuah tepi jurang..._

* * *

"Shixun, pestanya akan dimulai!"

Spontan Shixun menutup kembali halaman buku tanpa sampul tersebut, ia kemudian menatap buku tersebut untuk beberapa saat. Sudah biasa bagi Shixun untuk Kai yang membuat roman dalam bentuk buku, namun sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah membuat roman yang didedikasikan untuk Shixun. Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang baru baginya. Mungkin Shixun akan lanjut membacanya nanti, nampaknya cerita yang dibuat oleh Kim Kai cukup panjang.

Shixun pun meletakkan bukunya di atas ranjang, ia memeriksa tampilannya melalui bayangan di cermin sekali lagi.

_This is the day_, _aku akan berpindah hati pada Park Chanlie dan meninggalkan Kim Kai._

Shixun menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mencari ketenangan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia benar-benar merasa gugup. Setelah itu, Shixun akhirnya merespon seruan kakaknya, "_Yeah, coming!_"

.

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

[unedited]

**Pages of My Letters**

**Chapter 5**

Shixun melirik sekilas wajah tampan Chanlie, pada saat itu ia merasa bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang salah, dan Kim Kai benar. Seharusnya Shixun menuruti perkataan Kai, seharusnya mereka kembali berhubungan, lalu lari dari kehidupan yang nyata. Pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil misalnya, memulai semuanya baru.

"_I love you._"

"_I love you, too_."

Ada saat-saat di mana setiap orang berandai-andai, bagaimana bila mereka tidak dilahirkan seperti mereka saat ini. Bagaimana bila Shixun tidak dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga yang dikelilingi kemewahan, hidup biasa seperti masyarakat di negaranya. Seperti Kai misalnya, atau dengan Kai misalnya.

Kim Kai, bodoh bila Shixun menolak orang sepertinya. Orang paling menyenangkan yang Shixun pernah kenal, yang sayangnya tidak lagi terdapat relasi apa pun di antara mereka. Shixun terkadang berharap dapat mengulang waktu ke masa-masa di mana Kai mencoba untuk merajut kasih kembali, sehingga pada saat itu mungkin Shixun akan mengubah jalan kehidupannya dan kembali pada Kai.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, kau takkan menggenggam buku itu lebih lama dari tanganku."

Mendengar keluhan tersebut membuat Shixhun menghela napasnya panjang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di genggamannya ke sebuah televisi di hadapannya kemudian pada sosok Chanlie yang sedang duduk nyaman di sampingnya. Mereka duduk sangat dekat. Wajar untuk sepasang kekasih, namun sesungguhnya Shixun masih tidak terbiasa dengan kedekatan mereka. Pernikahan sesama berdarah biru ini bukan keinginan Shixun tentunya.

"_I''m sorry_," kata Shixun dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, ia kemudian meletakkan buku di genggamannya ke atas meja. "Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan duniaku sebentar."

"_Nah, it's okay_. Kau pasti sedang tertekan, benar?" pertanyaan tersebut menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan tak berpintu di sana. Mereka kini sedang duduk santai di hari Minggu sambil menikmati pagi dengan menonton televisi dan membaca buku berduaan. Hari-hari sebelumnya benar-benar melelahkan untuk mereka berdua, mereka harus pergi ke sana-sini hanya demi memamerkan keberlangsungan hubungan mereka yang berkedok mengunjungi para rekan kerajaan. Mereka harus tersenyum bahagia di hadapan semua orang, memperlihatkan bagaimana bahagianya sepasang kekasih yang baru memulai kehidupan pernikahan meski keduanya sebelumnya baru bertatap muka beberapa kali.

Pernikahan ini atau lebih tepatnya perjodohan ini sebuah sandiwara belaka.

"Sedikit." Shixun mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku pemberian Kai yang terletak di atas meja. Buku yang aneh, namun rasanya ia ingin menangis tiap kali membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang Kai tulis menggunakan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Shixun baru sampai pada bab dua, tetapi sepertinya ia dapat memahami apa yang Kai coba sampaikan di buku tersebut. Kai mencoba untuk menuangkan perasaannya saat ini; ditinggal sendirian dengan kasih sayang yang masih menggebu-gebu. Bukankah perasaan seperti ini dapat membuat siapa saja merasa tertekan?

Sama seperti karakter fiktif 'Sehun' dalam cerita 'Pages of My Letters' yang merasa tertekan ditinggal mati oleh Jongin.

"Kita bisa berlibur ke luar, _you know_, mungkin ... Italia atau mungkin Perancis?"

"Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana, di sini sudah cukup."

"_You sure_?"

"_Yeah_."

"Umm," Chanlie diam untuk beberapa saat, ragu untuk mengatakan, "bagaimana dengan Inggris?"

_Inggris, London._ Tempat impian Shixun dan Kai untuk menetap. Mereka dahulu sering berandai-andai, bagaimana bila mereka lari dari rumah masing-masing dan memulai kehidupan baru di London, menyewa apartemen murahan dan memiliki pekerjaan yang payah. Tidak ada lagi status sosial yang harus dipikirkan, tidak memedulikan harga diri. Tapi _hey, at least_ mereka akan hidup bahagia.

"Tidak," Shixun menjawabnya, "aku tidak suka Inggris."

"Oh." Chanlie terdengar terkejut, namun ia sembunyikan perasaannya dengan berdehem dan kembali berucap, "Kupikir kau mengidamkan tempat huni di Inggris. Aku ... aku pernah menemui Kai," ketika nama itu disebut, Shixun langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanlie, "kita bebincang untuk beberapa menit, membicarakan perjodohan ini—_you know_, seperti meminta izin untuk meminang seseorang yang hatinya masih diperuntukkan kepada orang lain. Dan Kai berkata kalau kau sangat menyukai London."

Kalimat tersebut diucapkan begitu santai oleh Chanlie sehingga Shixun merasa semakin bersalah atas perjodohan mereka. Padahal Shixun mencoba untuk menyenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan mengabulkan harapan mereka yang ingin menyaksikan Shixun memulai kehidupan asmaranya dengan seseorang lainnya yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Siapa yang tidak akan mendukung para bangsawan yang dicintai oleh masyarakat ini untuk menjalin kasih? Tentu semua orang akan mendukungnya.

Dalam teori komunikasi _Agenda Setting_, di mana di sana dikatakan bahwa media massa berperan penting dalam mempengaruhi pikiran massa, sepertinya memang benar bahwa media massa dapat mempengaruhi pikiran massa yang membacanya. Bahwa ketika media massa kini sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat banyak berita mengenai indahnya kelangsungan hidup pernikahan antara Chanlie dan Shixun, masyarakat juga banyak yang berpikir begitu. Semua orang, keluarganya, teman-teman, para tetangga, dan lain-lain termasuk Kim Kai berpikir kehidupan asmara mereka yang baru bersemi itu sangatlah indah.

Terkecuali Shixun dan Chanlie, mereka tidak merasakan keindahan yang dimaksud.

Namun sering kali Chanlie dan Shixun bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan meski tidak ada siapa pun yang menyaksikan. Mengucap kata-kata manis, saling mendekap, dan lain-lain. Shixun hanya menganggap semuanya merupakan candaan yang sering Chanlie lakukan mengingat Chanlie adalah orang yang gemar bercanda dengan siapa pun.

"Chanlie, kau terlalu baik padaku ... kenapa? Kenapa kau begini?" Shixun perhatikan iris Chanlie yang terlihat indah terkena sinar matahari pagi ini. Tatanan rambutnya yang tidak rapi membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Sayangnya, semua hal ini tidak menarik di mata Shixun.

"_Because I like you._"

.

Yang Shixun tidak suka dari karya fiksi milik Kai ini adalah bagaimana Kai terasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat di dalamnya. Kim Kai Sang Tuhan? _Gosh_, Kai pasti benar-benar hampir mendekati gila ketika menulisnya. Dan apa-apaan dengan Shixun yang muncul untuk menakuti Sehun melalui bayangan di cermin kamar mandi? Tidak adakah tempat di mana terdapat cermin yang lebih indah selain sebuah kamar mandi?

"Shixun, berhenti membaca buku itu dan jawab aku!"

Shixun memejam matanya sesaat untuk meredam amarah, kakaknya memang selalu menyebalkan di saat-saat seperti ini. "_What_?"

"Kapan ... kau ... akan menemui Kai?"

"Untuk apa aku menemui Kai?"

Kris menatap sang adik dengan raut wajah yang jelas-jelas menampakkan kekesalan. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang di mana Shixun kini sedang duduk manis dengan sebuah buku di atas kedua pahanya. Shixun masih mengenakan piyama di sore hari. "_Seriously_? Aku masih harus menjelaskan _kenapa kau mestinya menemui Kai_?" Kris pun duduk di sudut ranjang tersebut. "Kau tidak membaca berita di koran?"

Shixun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Masih buku yang sama.

"Shixun, Kai akan mempublikasikan bukunya."

Shixun tidak menjawabnya, kepalanya agak tertunduk karena masih sedang membaca buku meski telinganya tetap menangkap apa yang Kris katakan.

"_God_, Shixun!"

"Apa?!"

Kris menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Shixun, tatapannya begitu intens. Shixun merasa sedikit takut pada apa yang Kris katakan padanya, dan ini mengenai Kim Kai yang masih Shixun kasihi.

"Kai akan mempublikasikan buku yang ada di tanganmu itu."

Kening Shixun mengernyit, ia pun menatap sang kakak sejajar, memalingkan perhatiannya dari sebuah buku kepada Kris. Tanpa sadar Shixun meremas kain seprai yang didudukinya. "_You're kidding, right?_"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"_Okay_, harus kukatakan Kai benar-benar bodoh." Shixun berkomentar yang membuat Kris merasa kebingungan, di mana bagian Kai yang jadi terdengar bodoh? Shixun tertawa meremehkan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mempublikasikan buku ini?" Shixun mengacungkan buku tersebut ke wajah Kris. "Aku yang membacanya pertama kali saja tidak mengerti buku ini mengenai apa, apa poinnya Kai membuat buku ini, dan ... dan buku ini benar-benar payah, _'kay_? Jalan ceritanya buruk. Ini hanya mengenai Sehun yang mengetahui bahwa kehidupannya hanyalah sebuah karangan."

Kali ini giliran Kris yang tertawa meremehkan, ia menatap Shixun menantang. Kris tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat adiknya pergi menemui Kai. "Kau baru saja berkata bahwa kau tidak menyukai buku itu, tapi yang kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau terus-terusan membaca buku itu sedangkan aku tahu kalau bukunya akan selesai dibaca untuk satu hari saja. Bahkan kurang." Kris ikut diam ketika Shixun juga diam, mungkin Shixun merasa terkejut karena ia baru saja tertangkap telah membaca buku yang sama berkali-kali. "Apa yang membuatmu membaca bukunya berkali-kali, _I wonder..._"

"_It's nothing_. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa pun."

"Ah, mungkin karena tidak ada yang akan dapat mengerti betapa istimewanya buku itu bagimu jadi kau tidak ingin orang-orang membacanya. Seperti... um, surat cinta dalam sebuah karangan dari Kai untukmu yang tidak ingin dibaca oleh siapa pun?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, berhenti memutar kata-kataku!"

Kris tersenyum senang ketika pipi Shixun merona. Sepertinya ia berhasil untuk membujuk adiknya menemui Kai. Kris melakukan hal ini karena ia tidak tahan melihat sang adik yang begitu tersiksa tiap kali teringatkan kehidupan asmaranya dengan Chanlie. Shixun juga berhak mendapatkan kehidupan asmara yang bahagia dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya. Dan seseorang itu pula menyayangi Shixun, jadi kenapa tidak bersama kalau suka sama suka? "Kai mempublikasikan buku itu sebagai buku terakhirnya, Shixun. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa Kai selalu berkata bahwa menulis selalu menjadi hal yang dicintainya? Pikirlah kenapa ia berhenti untuk menulis!"

Dengan begitu, Kris mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun ia tidak langsung pergi ketika Shixun kemudian berkata padanya, "Mungkin Kai menemukai hal lain yang dicintainya selain menulis."

Kris diam di tempat sejenak, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Shixun. Kris mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, menjawab perkataan Shixun dengan, "Mungkin yang dicintainya selain menulis itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang." Katanya santai. "Dan seseorang itu kau."

.

Ada sesuatu mengenai suara ombak di pantai yang membuat manusia merasa tenang mendengarnya. Desiran pasirnya, kemudian angin panasnya, dan aroma garam yang menusuk hidung. Kemudian dua tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat. Untuk beberapa saat, Shixun membayangkan kedua tangan hangat ini milik Kai sehingga rasanya semua hal di sekitar begitu nyaman.

"Haruskah aku menciummu?" suara berat parau Chanlie terbisik ke telinganya, ia dan Shixun masih berusaha untuk bersandiwara di muka umum ketika mendapati seseorang dengan ponselnya mengabadikan kegiatan berlibur mereka. "Atau terus begini saja? _Should we go wilder?_"

"Chanlie, _you're drunk_."

"_I know_."

"_Were you crying? Are you ... crying?_" Shixun bertanya karena mendengar bagaimana paraunya suara Chanlie saat ini. Kedua mata Chanlie juga agak sembab, jadi Shixun yakin bahwa Chanlie sebelumnya telah menangis atau bahkan sedang menangis? Entahlah, Shixun tidak dapat melihat garis air mata di pipi Chanlie. "Ada apa? Apa ini soal liburan?"

Lagi-lagi yang mengisi kehengingan di antara mereka adalah suara ombak yang pecah. Chanlie membisu cukup lama. Deru napasnya yang berat membuat Shixun merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan hubungan mereka yang memang sering kali membuat mereka berdua begini; kebingungan dan sendu. Kali ini Chanlie yang mulai menunjukkan perasaan tersebut, ia kebingungan dan sendu pada _akankah mereka terus seperti ini? Bersandiwara, melakukan hal-hal yang melawan keinginan._

"Aku membaca buku itu."

"Buku itu ...?" Shixun awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang Chanlie maksud dengan _buku itu_, namun ketika diingat kembali, buku yang sedang diobsesikan olehnya saat ini hanyalah buku sebagai hadiah dari Kim Kai. "_Oh_, buku itu."

Chanlie kemudian tertawa, tawanya terdengar aneh namun cukup memilukan di saat yang sama yang membuat Shixun mengernyit. Shixun tidak marah Chanlie telah membaca bukunya, namun ia merasa malu karena di dalam ceritanya terselipkan surat-surat dari Kai.

"Shixun, aku tidak mengerti cara kerja otak kekasihmu itu."

Dan kali ini Shixun yang tertawa, ia juga sama tidak mengertinya bagaimana imajinasi Kai berjalan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika ia membuat surat-surat di dalam sebuah cerita yang absurd?

Romantis? Uh, harus Shixun akui bahwa caranya ini cukup unik, namun lebih tepatnya membuat Shixun kebingungan karena cerita yang dikarang oleh Kai itu tidak selesai dengan baik. Kisah karakter utama dan orang yang dikasihinya berakhir tragis di sebuah rumah sakit. Shixun berkhayal, bagaimana bila kehidupannya pun sebuah karangan manusia yang nyata yang berakhir dengan dirinya mengetahui bahwa kehidupannya selama ini hanyalah tumpukan kalimat. Shixun menggeriap ngeri. Imajinasinya mulai terkontaminasi oleh imajinasi Kai.

"Entahlah, dia memang aneh."

"Kau masih menyukainya, benar?" raut wajah tenang Chanlie selalu membuat Shixun tidak ragu untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri di sekitar Chanlie. Lucunya, Chanlie merupakan orang yang membuat Shixun merasa nyaman yang sangat berbalik dengan kedua orang tuanya. Di hadapan orang tuanya, Shixun harus menjadi seseorang yang mereka harapkan; penurut, bersopan santun, memiliki tata krama yang baik, berpendidikan, dan semacamnya.

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku sudah tidak menyukai Kai, bagaimana reaksimu?"

"Hmm," tangan Chanlie berpindah ke wajah Shixun, ia menangkup pipinya lembut, "Bagaimana ya? Kau sangat buruk dalam bersandiwara, jadi mungkin aku akan tertawa sampai menangis dan membiarkanmu terus bersandiwara."

Shixun melepaskan jemari Chanlie yang menangkup pipinya, ia kemudian memeluk tubuh yang lebih jangkung darinya itu, menyandarkan bagian sisi wajahnya ke dada Chanlie begitu nyaman. Siapa pun yang kelak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai Chanlie selamanya, akan sangat beruntung memilikinya. Orang yang tampan dan baik hati, siapa yang tidak menginginkannya?

Setelah jeda yang lama, Chanlie kemudian berbicara lagi, "Kalau suatu saat kau berencana untuk mengejar kembali Kai, beritahu aku."

Jantung Shixun entah mengapa berdegup lebih kencang, ia merasa gugup dan ketakutan. Takut karena apa yang Chanlie katakan biasanya kalau tidak lelucon berarti fakta. Namun kali ini Shixun tidak dapat membedakan apa yang sedang Chanlie sampaikan padanya, apakah ini juga sebuah lelucon? Ataukah ... fakta? "Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Beritahu aku, Shixun. Agar kelak ketika kaupergi, aku bisa bersiap-siap dan dapat ditinggal sendiri dalam damai."

Chanlie menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit agar dapat menatap Shixun di manik mata, mereka saling bertatapan penuh arti. Perut keduanya terasa nyeri, dada pun sesak, bernapas dengan normal jadi sulit rasanya. Mereka merasa gugup dan takut. Bagaimana pun, mereka sering membayangkan bila pada akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka ada yang memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan ini, kemudian keluarga mereka akan sangat kacau, banyak konflik di sana-sini karena sang pasangan yang disukai oleh masyarakat itu ternyata dapat berpisah.

"Kau membuat memiliki kehidupan denganku terdengar seperti sesuatu yang buruk dan mengusikmu."

"Ini bukan hal yang buruk bagiku, tapi ini hal yang buruk dan mengsikmu, benar?" Chanlie tersenyum padanya, seperti sebuah senyum dukungan yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendukung Shixun apa pun keputusannya mengenai kehidupan pernikahan ini.

"_No_, aku akan menyayangimu. Kita akan hidup seperti ini paling tidak sampai salah satu di antara kita ada yang mati, dan tidak ada yang melarikan diri, _okay_?"

Satu sudut bibir Chanlie diangkat, menyeringai senang seolah Shixun baru saja membuat sebuah lelucon renyah yang sulit untuk ditertawakan. Di sela-sela obrolan ini, mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara-suara tombol rana dari kamera di dekat mereka. Mungkin kini seorang jurnalis sedang mengabadikan momen langka sepasang kekasih baru sedang berlibur berduaan untuk diedarkan esok hari.

Besok, tepat satu bulan mereka menjalin rumah tangga ini. Televisi mungkin akan ramai dengan berita mengenai hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang ditampilkan dengan cuplikan kemesraan mereka di mana-mana.

"_Okay_, kau sama bodohnya dengan kekasihmu."

"Mantan kekasih." Shixun mengoreksi dan Chanlie hanya berdelik malas. Namun raut wajah kesal Chanlie disembunyikannya dengan segera mengecup pipi Shixun, sandiwara seperti ini sudah biasa bila ada kamera yang mengintai mereka. Anehnya, keduanya berpikir bahwa pasangan mereka tidaklah buruk. Bahkan mereka saling berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki pasangan yang indah di tampilan luar dan dalam. Namun keduanya tidak tertarik pada satu sama lain, hanya Chanlie yang sering berinisiatif untuk membuat gerakan dalam hubungan mereka. Dan Chanlie melakukannya karena ia senang menggoda Shixun atau bercanda dengannya.

"Ya, mantan kekasih atau pria yang masih kausukai atau—terserah. Yang jelas, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau benar-benar pergi, kalau kau tidak pergi pun tidak apa."

Shixun balas mengecup Chanlie, kali ini di bibir. "Kenapa kau dan Kris-hyung begitu semangat membuatku untuk kembali pada Kai?"

"Karena kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan kakakku. Chanlie, kenapa kau baik begini padaku? Tidakkah lebih baik bila perjodohan ini dilakukan tanpa halangan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti bertanya 'kenapa' padaku dan lekas mengambil aksi? Temui Kai!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya lagi!"

"Oh, _bullshit_!" seruan kesal Chanlie kontras dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Shixun, mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka hingga terasa pangkal hidung yang bersentuhan. Perlakuan mesra ini untuk konsumsi publik semata. Membohongi masyarakat satu negara adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Chanlie mengecup kening Shixun lama, dan membisikkan, "_I love you_."

"_I love you, too_." Shixun tersenyum, ia kemudian menangkup wajah Chanlie, menatap kekasihnya itu senang. Pemandangan ini sangatlah indah, sepasang kekasih saling bermesraan di pesisir pantai dengan matahari terbenam sebagai latar belakangnya, kemudian warna langit jingga yang hangat, semuanya mendukung kemesraan ini. Chanlie dan Shixun mengharapkan para jurnalis mengambil foto mereka dengan baik. Foto indah nan mesra untuk berita hari jadi adalah ide yang bagus. Chanlie dan Shixun sering kali bermesraan di mana pun ketika sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari orang-orang di sekitar yang sedang menyaksikan.

"Chanlie,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa ada seseorang yang mengisi hatimu saat ini?"

"Tidak ada."

Shixun tersenyum penuh arti, ia mengelus pipi Chanlie dengan ibu jarinya lembut. "Hm, baguslah. Karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan kita akan terus bersama."

Chanlie diam untuk beberapa saat, ia perlahan membalas senyum Shixun dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, deretan gigi rapinya ditampilkan. Namun tak lama setelahnya Shixun tertawa dan segera menyembunyikan deretan gigi Chanlie dengan mencium bibirnya mesra. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga merasa napas mulai terengah. Shixun menyudahi ciuman tersebut, dan berkata kembali pada Chanlie, "Apakah kautahu kalau kau ini aktor yang buruk?"

.

Shixun menatap layar ponselnya, membaca pesan dari sang kakak yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Shixun tidak membalas pesan tersebut, ia juga mengabaikan panggilan dari Chanlie dan kedua orang tuanya. Shixun seharusnya kini sedang ada di rumah, mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk bersiap pergi mengunjungi orang tua Chanlie di Cina. Tapi keberangkatan mereka masih tinggal beberapa jam lagi, Shixun masih memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang di Korea, bukan?

Karena merasa kesal ponselnya terus berdering, pada akhirnya ia mematikan ponsel tersebut dan menikmati pemandangan jalan raya dari kaca jendela bus ini. Semoga tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Shixun sudah susah payah menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker dan mengenakan jaket tebal di musim panas. Mungkin saat ini orang-orang akan menganggapnya sebagai pengemis naik bus yang sedang demam di musim panas.

Butuh setengah jam untuk Shixun sampai di tempat yang dituju. Karena lingkungan rumah yang sepi, akhirnya Shixun melepaskan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis ke lehernya. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan lari pagi dengan berkeliling lingkungan perumahan ini.

Shixun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan serangan panik. Padahal Shixun sudah lama tidak mengalami serangan ini—dan kenapa harus sekarang?! Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia merasa sesak napas, tangannya terasa lembab oleh keringat, ia menelan ludahnya terus-menerus karena merasa suplai oksigen yang kurang. Shixun memejam matanya, ia kemudian bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya di samping sebuah pintu. Shixun pikir ia sudah dapat menghilangkan _panic disorder_-nya, sepertinya tidak.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe_.

Shixun menggenggam erat buku di tangannya, pandangannya mulai menghitam perlahan. _Ugh, ayolah jangan sekarang_! Hati Shixun menjerit. Tiba-tiba saja Shixun mendengar pintu di sampingnya terbuka, perhatian Shixun pun teralihkan pada seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"... _yeah, _jangan beri makan Monggu yang aneh-aneh, dia kemarin sakit dan aku harus ..." orang itu menemukan Shixun sedang berdiri di hadapan rumahnya dengan napas yang terengah. "Harus—uh, Lay, a-aku akan pergi ke pasar untuk—untuk membeli daging!" kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya terburu-buru dengan dentuman yang keras. Ia tidak mendengar seseorang bernama 'Lay' itu berteriak padanya dari dalam rumah, _"Kai?! Kau harus berangkat sebentar lagi—wait, kau tidak pernah pergi ke pasar, dan kau vegetarian!"_

"Hai, Shixun ...?" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Ia menunduk sedikit karena tiba-tiba merasa malu dihadapkan dengan mantan kekasih yang masih disayanginya, Shixun. Namun kemudian ia kembali menatap wajah Shixun. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati wajah manis Shixun dari jarak dekat.

"Hai ..., Kai." Serangan panik Shixun tiba-tiba saja menghilang, kini perhatiannya teralihkan pada figur Kim Kai.

"Apa yang ..." orang yang diketahui sebagai Kai itu berdehem untuk menutupi kegugupannya, "sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Membeli daging." Shixun bergurau dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Jawaban tersebut membuat Kai tertawa canggung padanya. "Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Oh." Kai berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum senang, tetapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah gembiranya. Jadi ia pun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras agar tidak terlalu terlihat memalukan. Sudah lama tidak bertatap muka, rasanya mereka berdua baru sadar bahwa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. "Kauingin menemuiku _as in_ kauingin menemuiku karena kaurindu padaku, atau karena ada sesuatu yang lain?"

Hal yang Shixun selalu merasa kesal mengenai Kai adalah pikirannya yang mudah mengambil kesimpulan dan sedikit narsis, terkadang sensitif—oh, apa semua penulis begini? Tidak, mungkin bagian narsisnya hanya Kai yang memiliki.

"Ada sesuatu yang lain."

Kai berusaha keras untuk terlihat tidak kecewa, senyum di wajahnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Bagaimana pun Kai merasa takut dengan maksud lain Shixun mendatangi rumahnya karena hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahan Shixun dengan Chanlie, yang semestinya menjadi hari istimewa untuk mereka. Jadi Kai pun berpikir bahwa Shixun akan mengucap salam perpisahan. Langit yang tadinya terlihat cerah tiba-tiba saja menjadi kelabu di mata Kai.

"Sesuatu yang lain?"

"Hm."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini." Kata Shixun perlahan, ia menyodorkan buku di genggamannya pada Kai. _Pages of My Letters_. Oh.

"O-oh, itu hadiah dariku untukmu. _Happy ... birthday_."

Shixun tersenyum kecil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman pertama buku yang digenggamnya. Sudut halaman buku itu sudah melinting, kertasnya juga agak kusut. "Terima kasih, cerianya sangat absurd, _by the way_."

"Uhm, ya, aku hanya ... hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku." Kata Kai akhirnya, ia juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shixun, mereka tidak saling bertatapan. "Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi, ponselku rusak, jadi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berbicara padamu. Lalu kau berulang tahun, dan hanya buku itu yang dapat kupikirkan."

"Maksudmu kumpulan surat cinta dalam sebuah karangan?"

"_Y-yeah_, agak memalukan, maaf." Kai menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, merasa salah tingkah karena Shixun akhirnya menyebutkan maksud dari buku yang ditulisnya tersebut.

"_It's okay, it's cute_. Meskipun dalam ceritanya kau memberikan surat-surat itu pada 'Sehun' sehingga membuatnya kebingungan—dan ya, aku mengerti apa yang Sehun rasakan di dalam cerita itu; ia merasa kehilangan dan hancur tanpa kekasihnya, benar?"

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Seperti apa yang kaurasakan s-saat kehilanganku."

"Hm."

"_You still like me_?"

"_I still love you_."

"_You know_," kata Shixun untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, pikirannya merasa tidak keruan setelah mendengar Kai mengucap kata cinta. "Aku tidak suka akhir dari cerita yang kaubuat, Sehun berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengetahui bahwa hidupnya hanyalah fiktif yang dibuat olehmu dan kau begitu kejam di cerita ini."

"Sehun hanya karakter yang kubuat dalam cerita itu, Shixun. Dia hanya karangan, jadi jangan dipikirkan."

Shixun mennginjak-injakkan kakinya karena merasa kesal pada Kai. Sepertinya Kai tidak mengerti kalau Shixun sebenarnya begitu terhanyut dengan cerita yang dibuat Kai, sehingga Shixun selalu memikirkan akhir dari cerita tersebut yang sangat absurd dan tragis.

Aksi Shixun tersebut membuat Kai menahan tawanya, Shixun seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merasa kesal ketika orang tuanya tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bukan itu!" seru Shixun sambil meremas buku yang digenggamnya. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau menyelipkan surat-surat cinta untukku dalam sebuah cerita cinta absurd dengan akhir yang tragis? _You do know well_ aku tidak suka akhir kisah yang menyedihkan."

"Jadi," Kai menatap Shixun baik-baik di manik mata, "kau kemari hanya untuk membicarakan ini? Membicarakan kisah fiktif yang kubuat ...?"

"Tidak, m-maksudku ya—maksudku tidak—maksudku—_ugh_." Shixun terlihat frustasi, ia memang sulit untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya lewat kata-kata. Shixun menarik napas panjang, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum simpul, kemudian berkata, "bagaimana kalau kita menulis bersama-sama, melanjutkan akhir kisah untuk Sehun?"

"Uh ...?" kening Kai mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Shixun bicarakan padanya. "Shixun, kau tidak pandai mengarang."

"_Oh my God_." Shixun terlihat semakin frustasi, ia memejam matanya sesaat untuk meredam amarah. Kai memang bodoh, seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanlie. "Kai, pokoknya kita harus bersama, _okay_? Entah itu alasannya karena aku ingin menulis akhir kisah Sehun yang kaubuat sebelum diterbitkan, atau karena aku ingin bersamamu, atau apa pun!"

Kai membisu, lama, sangat lama. Ia menganga lebar, matanya dipicingkan. Namun kemudian Kai menyeringai lebar ketika mengerti apa maksud Shixun mendatanginya hari ini. "Oh, ini bukan soal buku, benar? Kau ingin kembali padaku."

Raut wajah genit Kai membuat Shixun menggeriap geli. Lagi-lagi Kai memasang wajah itu, wajah narsisnya. "_Y-yeah_, secara teknis begitu."

Namun dalam sekejap raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi murung ketika teringat sesuatu. Kai menoleh pada burung-burung yang hinggap di batang pepohonan rumahnya. "Tapi kau akan pergi ke Cina hari ini untuk merayakan hari jadi."

"Bagaimana kautahu—_wait_, kau sekarang menonton acara gosip selebriti sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku menonton acara apa pun yang ada kau di dalamnya."

Nada bicara Kai sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi sepertinya cukup berarti untuk membuat pipi Shixun merona mengetahui bahwa Kai masih mencoba mengikuti kisah hidup Shixun. Hal yang lucu dari Kai adalah, sebagai seseorang yang telah ribuan kali memikirkan kata-kata indah untuk ditulis, Kai sering berbicara kalimat-kalimat romantis nan berarti pada Shixun yang tidak disadari Kai bahwa kalimat tersebut membuat Shixun merasa senang. Biasanya kalimat tersebut diucapkan Kai dengan raut wajah yang dungu, sehingga sering kali membuat Shixun tertawa meski Kai bukanlah orang yang humoris seperti Chanlie.

"_I like you, _Kim Kai atau Kim Jongin, atau siapa pun nama aslimu."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama Koreaku." Kata Kai yang tidak menanggapi pengakuan Shixun. "Kata 'Jongin' terdengar aneh, sudah lama tidak ada orang yang memanggilku seperti itu selain ayah dan ibuku."

"Hey, omong-omong soal orang tuamu, kenapa kita tidak jadi sepasang orang tua untuk anak-anak kita kelak? Kita bisa jadi sepasang orang tua yang menulis buku bersama-sama, bukan?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Kai tersenyum senang, ia membawa dekat wajah Shixun kemudian mencium bibir yang sedari tadi sudah menggodanya untuk dilumat. Shixun pun menjatuhkan buku dari genggamannya dan memeluk tubuh Kai agar mereka dapat saling semakin berdekatan. _They're so in love with each other_.

Mereka merasa begitu senang, lega, sekaligus sedih karena mereka telah membuang banyak waktu hanya demi kembali menjalin hubungan dan menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Di akhir kegiatan mesra tersebut, Shixun menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kai, melirik bibir yang baru dinikmatinya itu sekilas, kemudian pandangannya menelusuri tiap bagian wajah Kai sambil berkata, "_Let's run away_."

.

Kris mengacungkan sepucuk surat yang ditemukannya di ruang membaca Shixun. Ia memperlihatkannya pada Chanlie, dan berkata, "Kautahu soal ini?"

Chanlie tidak menjawabnya langsung, keheningan itu diisi oleh gemuruh suara para jurnalis yang berbicara dan sedang berkumpul di luar pintu masuk rumah mereka menunggu untuk si pasangan kekasih yang masih hangat-hangatnya untuk dibicarakan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanlie, ia kemudian mendekati Kris dan melihat surat yang diasumsikannya ditulis oleh Shixun itu terdapat tulisan yang menandakan bahwa suratnya diperuntukkan kepada Chanlie. "Untukku?"

"_Yeah_, aku tidak membukanya karena kupikir itu pribadi."

Chanlie mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Kris, ia membukanya terburu-buru. Tinggal satu jam lagi dirinya dan Shixun harus berada di bandara. Mereka tidak boleh terlambat! Jadi semoga surat itu ada kaitannya dengan informasi keberadaan Shixun.

Isi suratnya yaitu,

_To: Park Chanlie_

_From: Oh Shixun_

_I know._

_p.s. you're a bad actor!_

Lalu tersisipkan sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua orang sedang saling berciuman di halaman rumah Shixun, tangan mereka menggapai ke bagian tubuh tertentu. Chanlie tidak berkata apa-apa, sehingga membuat Kris penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut dan merebutnya dari tangan Chanlie. Lalu Kris pun bereaksi sama.

Mereka diam dalam sunyi yang canggung.

"Oh, sepertinya ... adikmu sudah tahu."

"_Y-yeah_."

.

.

"Kai,"

"Hm."

"Apa kautahu kakakku mengencani Chanlie?"

"_Yeah_, waktu itu mereka berdua mendatangi rumahku bersama-sama."

"Oh," Shixun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, baru sadar mengapa mereka berdua begitu keras kepala untuk membuat Shixun lari dengan Kai yang katanya demi meraih kebahagiaan Shixun. _Kebahagiaan, my ass!_ _Mereka memiliki maksud lain._ "_Wow_."

.

.

**to be continued**


	6. Final

Shixun mengintip sedikit pemandangan Kai yang sedang berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya dari balik pintu. Ruangan ini kini menjadi ruangan favorit Kai untuk menghabiskan waktu sehari-harinya. Dan, ya. Pada akhirnya mereka ada di sini, berakhir di apartemen yang payah, sangat murahan, jauh dari keramaian, tapi setidaknya mereka merasa nyaman berada di sini bersama-sama.

Shixun dan Kai sesungguhnya masih sering menemukan beberapa jurnalis dan sanak saudara yang sering mengikuti mereka, namun mereka terus menghindarinya dan tidak ingin peduli lagi. Maka dari itu Shixun melarang Kai untuk membeli sebuah televisi, ia tidak ingin mereka untuk dibebankan pada apa yang masyarakat pikir tentang mereka.

"Aku tahu kau di sana." Kata-kata Kai ini membuat Shixun membeku di tempat. Lagi-lagi ia ketahuan mengintip Kai sedang mengerjakan sesuatu-yang-entah-apa-itu. Shixun hanya terkekeh malu-malu, ia pun membuka lebar pintu di hadapannya untuk memunculkan diri.

"_Hehe_." Shixun menggaruk punggung lehernya canggung ketika Kai memandanginya dengan tatapan kebingungan sekaligus aneh. "Mau coklat panas?" Shixun mengacungkan gelas di genggamannya pada Kai.

"Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu."

"_Huh_?"

Kai hanya diam saja, ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menunggu Shixun untuk berbicara padanya. Satu alis Kai naikkan. _Damn it_, batin Shixun. Kai memang yang paling mengerti Shixun dan kelemahannya. Pada awalnya Shixun masih diam saja, tetap ingin tidak berbicara pada Kai. Namun raut wajah Kai yang seolah memerintahkan Shixun untuk segera memberitahu Kai pun membuat Shixun menyerah.

"_Fine_." Kata Shixun akhirnya, ia dapat melihat Kai sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan senyum kemenangan. _This jerk_. "Aku ... hanya ingin ...," Shixun memberi jeda lama.

"Hanya ingin ...?"

"Hanya i-ingin tahu, apa ..." Shixun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan bisikan, "apa kau sedang melanjutkan cerita mengenai Sehun?" namun bisikannya masih cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh Kai. Mungkin faktor apartemen mereka yang jauh dari keramaian, para tetangga yang damai, dan tidak adanya televisi.

"Hanya itu?"

Shixun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu.

"Inikah kenapa kau selalu mengintip?"

"H-hey! Aku tidak selalu mengintip, _okay_?" pipi Shixun merona, entah mengapa merasa malu selalu kedapati sedang mengintip Kai di dalam kamar tidur mereka.

"Santai saja, lagi pula kau tidak mengintipku sedang telanjang bulat atau semacamnya, 'kan?" Kai perhatikan raut wajah Shixun yang malah terlihat janggal, bisunya Shixun membuat Kai kembali bertanya, "_Wait_, atau jangan-jangan memang iya?"

"_No_!" jawab Shixun terlalu cepat sehingga mengejutkan sedikit Kai. "Maksudku—tentu saja tidak." Shixun menarik napasnya panjang-panjang, Kai masih saja menatapinya seperti ini. Mengintimidasi tapi begitu _menggairahkan_? Uh, lupakan. "Um, jadi mengenai cerita yang kumaksud ...,"

Kai membuat gerakan tangan agar Shixun menghampirinya, dengan itu pun Shixun segera mendekati Kai dan duduk dengan nyaman di atas pahanya. Shixun terkikik kecil ketika mendengar Kai mengerang dan menggumamkan, "_Ugh, gosh, kau bertambah berat._"

Tubuh Shixun menghadap _laptop _milik Kai di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia melirik sekilas pada stiker-stiker anjing manis yang melekat pada _laptop _Kai yang Shixun dapat sebagai hadiah dari berbelanja di mini market. Terasa kedua tangan Kai melingkar di tubuh Shixun, dagunya bersandar pada pundak Shixun.

"Seperti yang kauinginkan, aku tidak akan membuat akhir yang buruk untuk Sehun."

"Oh! Kau membuat cerita yang baru!" Shixun berteriak antusias, ia membaca sedikit kata demi kata dari salah satu bab yang sedang Kai kerjakan.

"Tidak, aku tidak membuat cerita yang baru." Kai membisikkan kalimat terakhir pada telinga Shixun. Menggelikan. "_Aku melanjutkannya._"

"Eh?" Shixun diam kebingungan untuk beberapa saat, "_okay ..., _tapi bagaimana kau melanjutkannya? Sehun 'kan ditinggal oleh seluruh orang yang dikasihinya. Secara teknis ia sendirian." Kening Shixun mengernyit ketika mencoba menebak imajinasi aneh apa lagi yang Kai buat untuk melanjutkan kisah Sehun.

"Pernah mendengar dunia paralel?"

"Ugh, _not again_."

"Aku serius."

"Dasar aneh." Shixun malah membalas seperti itu. Karena Shixun memang sudah lelah dengan imajinasi Kai yang sering kali tidak dapat dipahami oleh semua orang termasuk dirinya. "_Okay_, apa hubungannya dunia paralel dengan Sehun? Dan apa-apaan itu _dunia paralel_?"

Kai tertawa dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dan Shixun tidak suka ini. Tawa Kai selalu menandakan bahwa Kai akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak akan dimengerti Shixun. Padahal ingin sekali Shixun membaca kelanjutan cerita Sehun dari serial '_Pages of My Letters' _dengan kisah yang lebih ringan, yang tidak terlalu memutar otak. "Bayangkan saja kalau di alam semesta ini ada beberapa dunia. Contohnya dunia kita dengan versi yang berbeda. Jadi planet bumi ini tidak hanya ada satu, ada kehidupan yang serupa dengan kehidupan kita yang berjalan secara bersamaan."

"Uh, Kai, _stop. _Aku pasti tidak mengerti—"

"Misalnya, ada versi lain dari diri kita di dunia yang lain juga."

Shixun menarik napasnya berat. Pasrah. Inilah risiko memiliki kekasih yang _geeky._ "Ehm ..., aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Begini, kau sesungguhnya tidak diciptakan hanya sebagai Oh Shixun. Namun mungkin ada Oh Shixun versi lain yang ada di dunia lain pula. Misalnya di dunia ini, namamu Oh Shixun, kau seorang bangsawan yang baru saja lari dari istananya."

Shixun memutar bola matanya malas. Kai menyindirnya lagi.

"Tapi mungkin di dunia lain, ada versi dirimu yang berbeda, versi dirimu yang misalnya, uhm, kau seorang dokter."

Shixun diam cukup lama, membayangkan yang dimaksud Kai sebelum mengangguk-angguk, dan berkata, "Oooh, seperti planet bumi ini tidak hanya satu, dan ada aku dengan versi yang lain di dalamnya juga?"

Kai tersenyum senang, ia mengecup pipi Shixun sekilas dan berkata, "Tumben kau dapat mengerti apa yang kubicarakan."

"Jadi ..., Sehun? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia memiliki versi dirinya yang lain?"

"_No,_ aku membuatnya masuk ke dunia yang lain. Aku ingin mengulang kisahnya di dunia yang baru."

"Eh? Jadi masih dengan Sehun yang sama? Bukan versi dirinya yang lain?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, dan ia tersenyum puas. Senyum ini terlihat menyeramkan di mata Shixun karena Kai secara tidak langsung baru saja berkata bahwa ia akan melanjutkan kisah Sehun mengenai Sehun yang masuk ke dalam dunia berbeda. Oh, kasihan Sehun! Kalau Shixun menjadi Sehun, ia pasti merasa semakin kebingungan.

"Kali ini apa? Kau akan membuat Sehun menjadi seorang dokter yang ditinggal kekasihnya, atau apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Tubuh Kai yang bergetar karena tertawa membuat perut Shixun merasa sakit. Tawa Kai selalu saja menggelitik. "Aku akan memberikannya akhir kisah yang baik, ingat? Aku juga memberinya kesempatan menyebrang ke dunia yang lain untuk bertemu dengan kekasih baru, bukankah itu bagus?"

"_Oh My God, _Kai,_ you freak._"

Shixun dapat merasakan Kai saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar dikatai seperti itu. Ia kemudian merasakan Kai memeluknya erat sambil menghujani pipinya dengan ciuman, aksi ini membuat Shixun pun lupa seketika mengenai kisah Sehun yang sempat mereka bicarakan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Pages of My Letters **

**Final: A Whole New World**

Yang Sehun ingat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya adalah keadaan Kai di rumah sakit yang sempat dirasuki oleh Kim Kai. Dan yang Sehun ingat mengenai dirinya adalah, _bukankah... duniaku tidak nyata dan sudah berakhir? Lalu apa ini? Kenapa aku masih dapat merasakan diriku sendiri?_

Aneh. Sehun masih dapat melihat ke sekitarnya, menemukan orang-orang sebayanya yang mengenakan pakaian berseragam dengan warna yang sama. Ia juga menemukan beberapa anak lelaki dan perempuan yang duduk di kursi mengelilingi meja yang sama dengan makanan yang sedang disantap.

_What_? Apa Kim Kai mempermainkannya lagi?

"Sehun-ah," sebuah suara berat membuyarkan pikirannya, fokusnya pun teralihkan pada seorang anak lelaki di hadapannya, wajahnya tidak asing. Sehun bahkan mengenalnya. "Kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu?"

Anak lelaki itu Park Chanyeol.

"Uh?" Sehun menatap anak lelaki itu kebingungan, Sehun seperti orang hilang yang terdampar di tempat asing. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanan yang tersimpan di hadapannya, kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam alat makan. Tidak ada yang terlalu aneh dengan pemandangan kedua tangannya tersebut, namun sesuatu yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya membuat keningnya mengernyit. Ada sebuah pesan yang tertulis di telapak tangannya dengan pena. Tulisan itu terlihat sedikit kabur karena terhapus oleh keringat.

Sehun membaca pesannya,

**_Pages of My Letters _**

**_Final: A Whole New World_**

_Enjoy your new life, Oh Sehun!_

_(from: Kim Kai—your creator)_

_._

"Aku ..." Tatapan Sehun yang mengarah ke telapak tangan itu mengawang. "Aku sedang tidak lapar."

"Aneh, beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengeluh lapar."

"Eh? Beberapa menit yang lalu?"

Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara pada Sehun itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, merasa janggal dengan raut wajah tenang Sehun yang berubah drastis. "Kenapa? Ada yang kaulupakan? Kau ketinggalan sesuatu? Atau ada PR yang belum kaukerjakan _lagi_?" Chanyeol menekan kata terakhir.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak berteriak histeris, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Namun mungkin Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya, semua ini hanyalah fiktif. Tidak ada yang namanya beberapa menit yang lalu yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Semua kehidupannya hanyalah kata-kata mengenai waktu yang dirancang oleh Kim Kai.

Sehun bersikap santai sebisa mungkin, namun akhirnya tetap tidak tahan untuk bertanya, "Di mana ini?"

Orang-orang di sekitar Sehun, yang satu meja dengannya itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, memandang Sehun, kemudian tertawa bersamaan. Mereka menatap Sehun seolah Sehun adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Tentu saja sekolah, idiot." Seseorang menjawabnya. Suaranya sangat asing, sehingga Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati anak lelaki lainnya yang mengenakan seragam yang sama. Kuning cerah seperti matahari di musim panas. Sehun melirik ke sebuah _nametag _yang terlekat di seragam anak lelaki itu, di sana tertulis Kim Moonkyu.

"Ah, mungkin ini karena Sehun terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin."

Sontak wajah Sehun dipalingkan pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menyebut nama ... _Jongin_? _As in ... Kim Jongin? _Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sehun jadi teringat pada Jongin yang sudah lama tiada. Orang yang dikasihinya itu masih hidup?

"Jongin? Maksudnya Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun cepat, ia terdengar tekejut.

"Ya, memangnya ada berapa Jongin yang kaukenal?" Chanyeol berusaha bertanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"_Huh_?" Sehun semakin kebingunan, meski ia berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, tetapi ia tetap saja tidak mengerti apa pun kenapa mereka mentertawakannya.

"Oh! Aku tahu kenapa Sehun begini, mungkin karena ia tidak mengenal Jongin." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada candaannya. Cara bicara Chanyeol sama seperti Chanyeol yang Sehun kenal, namun seingat Sehun, Chanyeol yang dikenalnya tidak secerewet ini. "Nama Jongin 'kan kini sudah berubah menjadi _The Dancing Machine_!" kemudian tertawa lagi, dan kini semua orang ikut tertawa semakin tergelitik dengan Chanyeol. Namun Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hey, aku memang _The Dancing Machine_, 'kan?

_Suaranya. _

Suara itu.

"Ssshh, _The Dancing Machine_ akan murka." Kata seorang anak perempuan seolah berbisik sehingga mengundang tawa lagi. Sehun tidak mengerti. Apa-apaan dengan '_The_ _Dancing Machine_'? sebutan itu membuat Sehun bergidik geli. Membayangkan maksud dari sebutan itu untuk Jongin membuat Sehun merasa geli karena Jongin yang ia tahu tidak pernah ada keterkaitan dengan menari. Dunia apa ini?

"Ah, omong-omong," tawa pun mulai mereda, namun Sehun masih diam saja, "kuharap kita bisa _debut _di grup yang sama." Katanya. Kata anak lelaki itu. Kata anak lelaki yang bernama Jongin, yang baru saja dikatai dengan sebutan _asing_. Ia duduk cukup jauh dari Sehun mungkin itu alasannya mengapa Sehun tidak sempat memperhatikan kehadiran Jongin di antara orang-orang ini. Jongin juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun. _Kami ini apa? _"Benar, Oh Sehun? "

"_H-huh_?" Sehun terkejut ketika pandangannya pada Jongin berbalas. Mereka pun kini saling berhadapan. Setiap inci wajah Jongin terlihat sama seperti Jongin—kekasihnya yang telah tiada itu. Mereka bahkan memiliki nama yang sama. Namun mungkin Jongin yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Jongin dengan versi yang lain.

"Kauingin kita _debut_ bersama-sama, 'kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia hanya menatap wajah tampan Jongin, kemudian tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm." Gumamnya menyetujui meski ia tidak tahu apa yang Jongin maksud sama sekali.

_It's okay_, selama Sehun masih dapat hidup di dunia di mana terdapat Jongin di dalamnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

.

.

.

_EXO-K, EXO-M. _

_Tsk_.

_God, please_. Tidak adakah nama yang tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?

Pikiran Sehun selalu seperti ini ketika teringat mengenai status dirinya. Anggota dari sebuah grup musik beranggotakan dua belas pria. "_Whoa!"_ Adalah apa yang menjadi reaksi Sehun setelah mengetahui kebenaran tersebut. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang figur publik, disaksikan oleh banyak orang, menjadi konsumsi media. _Whoa_.

Kini Sehun mengerti seluruh lelucon yang Chanyeol pernah katakan mengenai Jongin di kafetaria di sekolahnya. Dan ketika teringatkan kembali, Sehun tanpa sadar terkekeh geli. _The Dancing Machine_, bagus memang, tapi entah kenapa terdengar menggelikan. Apa karena mungkin karena Sehun tidak mengira bahwa Jongin di dunia ini memiliki bakat yang sangat berbeda dari Jongin sebelumnya? Dan yang lebih konyolnya lagi adalah nama 'Kai' yang menjadi nama panggung untuk Jongin. Semua kebetulan ini memang konyol. Kebetulan yang hanya akan terjadi di cerita fiktif.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sehun menyesuaikan dirinya di dunianya yang baru. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk dirinya mempelajari bahwa ia masih seorang remaja yang tinggal bersama orang tuanya, masih menjadi seorang pelajar di sekolah menengah yang _katanya_ sangat populer akan isi murid-muridnya yang unggul dalam memiliki bakat masing-masing di bidang seni terutama.

Oh, mungkin ada benarnya mengenai sekolah yang unggul. Karena impresi yang Sehun miliki ketika ia pertama kali melihat Jongin menari di ruang latihan dengannya, Sehun pikir Jongin seharusnya menjadi penari profesional, dan bukan berada di sebuah _boyband_ bersama dengannya begini. Tapi ketika dikomentari seperti itu, Jongin hanya berkata, _"Tidak apa-apa, sudah bisa menari di atas panggung saja membuatku senang."_

Rasanya seluruh yang ada di diri Jongin benar-benar serupa dengan Jongin yang pernah menjadi kekasih Sehun di dunia yang berbeda itu; rendah hati dan bersemangat dalam melakukan apa pun yang dikerjakannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang memicing. Ia perhatian seorang anak lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang wajahnya tidak asing di ingatannya.

"Hm?" Jongin mengikuti pandangan Sehun, mereka pun sama-sama memperhatikan orang yang sama yang sedang berlatih _entahlah_, dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia mungkin sedang berlatih _rapping. _"Dia? Yang tinggi itu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Wu Yifan, dia akan _debut_ di grup yang sama dengan kita, dan berasal dari Cina."

_Oh? Yifan?_ "Oh."

"Kenapa? Kau pasti iri pada penampilannya?"

"Tidak." Sehun masih bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan pemandangan anak lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi kakak tirinya itu kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, namun tidak mengenalnya. Di dunianya yang baru, Sehun memang memiliki kakak laki-laki, namun bukan Yifan. Dan ia merasa aneh karena bukan hanya Yifan dan Jongin yang muncul kembali di kehidupan barunya, ada Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan yang lainnya yang muncul kembali dengan status hubungan yang hampir sama. Mereka berteman.

Mungkin terkecuali untuk Yifan, ia dan Sehun tidak bersaudara. Serta Jongin dan Sehun, mereka tidak ... _menjalin kasih—menyukai satu sama lain_. Namun harus Sehun akui bahwa Sehun menyukai Jongin. Masih menyukainya. Oh, entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya kalau mereka tahu bahwa Sehun menyukai Jongin.

Karena fakta baru yang Sehun ketahui mengenai dunia ini, bila ada dua pasang manusia yang sama jenis saling menyukai, mereka dipandang berbeda. Katanya di negara lain hal tersebut sudah biasa, namun di Korea, di negaranya tempat ia kini tinggal, masih bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Maka dari itu Sehun tidak berani berbicara pada siapa pun mengenai kehidupannya di dunia yang dahulu pernah ia tinggali.

Kebungkaman mengenai faktanya mereka hanyalah tokoh fiktif ini berhasil membuat Sehun melanjutkan kisahnya lebih jauh lagi. Sehun bahkan berhasil berdekatan dengan Jongin. Dan kedekatan mereka tidak begitu dipandang aneh karena orang-orang Korea di sini, menurut Sehun, begitu _touchy _pada satu sama lain. Oh, kalau boleh, Sehun ingin menggenggam tangan Jongin, menarik tubuhnya ke sebuah pelukan, atau bahkan menciumnya!

"Kalau aku _Dancing Machine_, apa panggilan yang cocok untukmu, apa kauingin dipanggil seperti itu juga?"

"Aku ini visual."

"Oh, lihat dirimu, belum jadi _Idol_ pun sudah narsis begini." Kemudian Jongin melanjutkan, "Hey, kau akan selalu menjadi _maknae_ di sini. Kau bisa mengambil peran itu, mungkin sampai bila ternyata ada anggota baru yang lebih muda yang akan bergabung."

Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak begitu mengerti mengapa dirinya berada di situasi seperti ini. Menjadi seorang figur publik bukanlah cita-citanya, namun ketika mendengar dari apa yang orang-orang katakan bagaimana ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang figur publik atau selebriti, sepertinya tidak apa-apa bila Sehun mengikuti arus cerita yang ada di dunia barunya ini. Menjadi seorang figur publik bukanlah hal yang buruk. Apalagi bila itu bisa mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jongin.

Meski terkadang Sehun bertanya haruskah ia meneruskan apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Karena meskipun ia senang menari, melakukan sandiwara untuk pentas drama, atau _modelling_, ia tidak tahu posisi di dalam grup yang menggambarkannya dengan tepat itu apa.

"Hey, untungnya kita ada di grup yang sama."

Sehun seperti dibutakan matanya ketika dihadapkan pada Jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya dengan keringat mengkhiasi wajah tampannya. Mereka kini sedang bersandar pada dinding dingin untuk menyejukkan tubuh mereka setelah lelah berlatih beberapa koreografi yang harus mereka hafal.

"_Yeah_."

Dunia baru Sehun ini tidak buruk untuk ditinggali sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menerus berusaha untuk tampil lebih baik lagi. Ternyata bekerja di dunia hiburan seperti ini tidaklah membosankan sama sekali. Yang ada Sehun jadi ikut terpacu untuk terus menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi. Ia sering melatih gerakan tarinya agar dapat menyamai Jongin. (Meski sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin dekat-dekat dengan Jongin.)

Hal baik lainnya mengenai dunia ini adalah Sehun dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang baru lainnya. Ia memiliki teman-teman lain yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia kenal di dunianya yang dahulu. Sehun sempat memiliki niatan untuk memberitahu orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa _hey, apa kalian tahu kalau dunia kita ini tidak nyata dan kita hanyalah tokoh fiktif dari cerita yang dibuat oleh Kim Kai?_

Tapi sudahlah. Sehun tidak ingin merusak suasana baik yang mengelilinginya. Orang-orang bahagia, dirinya juga, dan tak lupa Jongin. Kapan lagi Sehun diberi kesempatan untuk hidup di alam semesta di mana ia masih dapat bersama dengan Jongin?

Dan Sehun sering disebut sebagai orang yang pendiam juga tidak banyak bicara oleh orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya. Karena jujur saja sebenarnya Sehun masih sering hampir salah bicara mengenai dirinya. Terkadang ia hampir berkata kalau dirinya berasal dari dunia yang lain. Atau sering kali Sehun memperlakukan Jongin sebagai kekasihnya. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena wajah Jongin yang selalu mengingatkan Sehun pada _kasih sayang_.

"Oh? _HunHan_?" selalu saja Sehun begini, menjadi seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa setelah Jongin. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya mengingat istilah tersebut. "Apa itu sebutan untukku dan ... Luhan-hyung?"

"Ya, apa kau tidak tahu penggemar akan seperti ini? Memasang-masangkan idolanya. Aneh memang. Tapi ya, lucu juga." Junmyeon, salah satu yang paling tua di antara mereka.

Sehun memang sering berinteraksi dengan Luhan, salah satu anggota dari grup di mana ia ditempatkan. Namun ia tidak mengira bahwa ia akan dipasangkan dengan Luhan, padahal ia juga cukup sering berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya. Sama seperti ketika ia berinteraksi dengan Jongin karena ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bertingkah wajar dan memperlakukan semuanya setimpal.

"_Yeah_, sepertinya sudah menjadi semacam budaya? Aku juga tidak mengerti." Luhan sendiri berkomentar seperti itu, ia bahkan tidak menatap Sehun dan kembali fokus berbicara pada orang yang ada di seberang mejanya, seorang anggota dari grup yang sama dengan Sehun juga. Oh, Kim Minseok.

Entah apa yang Luhan dan Minseok lakukan hingga mereka selalu kedapati terus mengobrol seperti itu tapi yang jelas Sehun berpikir mereka berdua aneh. Selalu berbicara pada satu sama lain, selalu dekat, _dan Sehun iri_.

Bisakah dirinya dan Jongin juga begitu? Selalu berbicara pada satu sama lain, melekat, dan begitu seterusnya. Sayangnya di waktu senggang kalau tidak Jongin bermain dengan teman-temannya (yang tidak termasuk Sehun), Jongin akan berlatih, atau tidur.

(Namun terkadang, di beberapa konser musik, mereka akan berpegangan tangan. Atau Jongin akan merangkul tubuhnya. Sehingga Sehun pikir ia memiliki motivasi lain untuk tetap berada di grup musik dan dunia hiburan ini.)

.

Pernah suatu hari Sehun bertanya pada Jongin, "Hey, kalau aku menyukai sesama jenis, bagaimana menurutmu?" ketika mereka membicarakan hal mengenai para idola yang dipasang-pasangkan. Dan Jongin hanya menjawab begini, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tetap temanku."

Jawaban yang melelehkan hati itu membuat Sehun tentunya semakin memberanikan diri untuk terus berada di dekat Jongin. Karena untungnya ternyata mereka memiliki selera humor yang sama meski terkadang lelucon Jongin hanya lucu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sehun akan tertawa bersama Jongin karena ia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana menggelitiknya tawa Jongin. Selera humor Jongin sulit untuk dimengerti oleh orang-orang.

Lalu pada hari yang sama Sehun ingat, ia berkata seperti ini pada Jongin, "Kalau aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?" yang ditanggapi oleh Jongin dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun merasa sedikit malu, karena Jongin sepertinya menganggapnya tidak serius. _Well,_ memang Sehun menanyakan hal ini untuk hal yang tidak serius. Tapi ia juga tetap ingin mengetahui jawaban yang serius dari Jongin. Wajah serius Sehun yang membuat Jongin pun tidak lagi tertawa, ia diam. Menatap Sehun kebingungan.

Jongin menjawabnya dengan, "Kau serius?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun benar-benar gugup saat itu, karena anggota EXO yang lainnya ada di sekitar mereka. Namun mereka sepertinya tidak begitu menghiraukan apa yang sedang Sehun bicarakan dengan Jongin. Ada yang sibuk bermain _game_, kemudian memasak mie instan, ada juga yang bernyanyi tidak jelas.

"Uh, entahlah ...," kata Jongin ragu, atmosfer tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Dan pada saat itu juga Sehun sangat menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. Tidak seharusnya Sehun dengan bodohnya bertanya hal yang seharusnya ia simpan saja di dalam hati hingga Kim Kai menyelesaikan cerita ini. Namun sepertinya Kim Kai ingin Sehun menderita, sekali lagi, demi kepuasannya pribadi.

Kemudian tak lama setelahnya, Jongin pun berkata, "Sehun, aku menyukai perempuan."

.

.

.

Meski pada hari itu Sehun mengakhiri percakapannya bersama Jongin dengan, "Ya, aku juga menyukai perempuan." Namun Sehun tetap saja merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa berbeda. Ia merasa Jongin jadi memandangnya berbeda meski Jongin masih memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Tapi ia dapat merasakan bagaimana tatapan Jongin padanya jadi tidak senyaman dahulu. Dan Sehun benci ini. Sehun tidak menyukai dunia ini.

Sehun sepertinya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia juga menyukai perempuan pada Jongin agak berlebihan. Ia memasang foto-foto wanita cantik Eropa sebagai _wallpaper _di ponselnya, kemudian secara sengaja memperlihatkan bagaimana ia menyukai foto-foto tersebut di jejaring sosial.

"Hey, Sehun. Kau ingin pergi bersepeda? Ada aku, Chanyeol-hyung, juga—"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

_Silly_, Sehun selalu berpikir mengenai dirinya begini. Ia tidak usah seperti ini sebenarnya, karena Jongin juga tidak menjauhinya atau membencinya setelah obrolan serius mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kini malah Sehun yang seperti menghindari dan membenci Jongin.

Bukan begitu.

Sehun hanya merasa malu.

Terkadang Sehun mengabaikan bagaimana ia menghindari Jongin dan bagaimana wajah Jongin akan selalu memancarkan kekecewaan karena hal ini.

Karena renggangnya dan _anehnya_ hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, Sehun pun perlahan menjauhi Jongin untuk bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Ia pun jadi dekat dengan Zitao. Salah satu orang yang secara mengejutkan memiliki selera pakaian, musik, dan segalanya sama. Mereka bahkan memiliki selera tempat untuk bersantai yang sama. Dan kedekatan mereka ini hampir saja membuat Sehun lupa pada Jongin, namun tidak sampai Zitao meninggalkan EXO menyusul Yifan dan Luhan.

Mengecewakan memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi—itu hak mereka, dan yang memiliki kuasa untuk menciptakan kisah di sini adalah Kim Kai. Jadi Sehun pun membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Ini bukan hal yang nyata, tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Kehidupannya di dunia baru ini sudah mulai membosankan, mungkin semuanya akan berakhir dengan Sehun yang kehilangan Jongin lagi. _Yeah_, tipikal Kim Kai.

Sehun melenguh terkejut pada dirinya sendiri ketika teringatkan sesuatu. "_Oh, _tunggu dulu." Katanya pelan, kemudian diam saat merenungkan gagasan cemerlang yang baru disadarinya.

Semua ini tidak nyata dan ia bisa memberitahu orang-orang, bukan? Bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka hanyalah tumpukan kata-kata yang dirangkai menjadi sebuah kisah murahan untuk dinikmati. Kejam kedengarannya, mereka hanyalah objek hiburan.

Oh, Tuhan. Sehun rasanya menjadi sama kejamnya seperti Kim Kai.

Sehun menatapi tampilan dirinya melalu pantulan kaca jendela yang separuh ditutupi tirai. Lampu tidak seluruhnya menyala. Sudah pukul dua pagi, dan Sehun tidak dapat tidur. Ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi di dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, bau tanah karena gerimis tadi malam membuat semuanya menjadi semakin emosional. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Sehun?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya tiba-tiba, ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Jongin yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan mata yang dipicingkan. Mungkin baru terbangun dari tidur.

"Kenapa kaubangun?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang parau. Suara yang disukai Sehun.

"Uh, udaranya panas."

"Tapi ini musim dingin."

"_Y-yeah_, maksudku terlalu dingin." Sehun tidak menatap wajah Jongin dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, um." Ada sesuatu yang ingin Jongin bicarakan pada Sehun, Sehun tahu. Dari nada bicaranya, dari bagaimana gelisahnya Jongin terlihat saat ini, kemudian hembusan napas Jongin yang begitu berat. Semua hal ini membuat Sehun merasa gugup namun di saat yang sama juga ketakutan. Hal menyakitkan apa lagi dari Jongin yang akan diterima Sehun? Jadi begini akhir kisahnya di dunia yang baru ini? Kasih sayangnya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Hey, Sehun-ah, maafkan aku ...," Jongin kemudian menyisiri helaian rambutnya yang tidak rapi, "kau mungkin membenciku karena hal _itu_."

Sehun tahu betul apa maksud Jongin, jadi ia melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa mempertanyakan apa pun. "Tidak usah meminta maaf, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak usah berkata yang tidak-tidak, _haha._" Tawanya sungguh terdengar palsu, Jongin juga pasti menyadarinya. Sehun sebaiknya segera mencegah Jongin dari membicarakan apa pun itu sebelum dapat benar-benar menyakiti dirinya dan membuat hubungan mereka semakin canggung lagi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi ucapan dan tawa Sehun. Kemudian terdengar Jongin bertanya, "Apa kau serius waktu itu?"

"Hm?"

"Mengenai hal itu."

Mereka berbisik-bisik, sangat hati-hati, takut ketahuan oleh seseorang mengenai apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Keheningan dan suara kecil air yang mengalir dari kamar mandi membuat mereka harus berbisik-bisik.

"Entahlah, aku ... aku inginnya tidak serius." Sehun kemudian melirik sekilas wajah Jongin, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jongin terus menatapinya. Wajah Jongin akan selalu mengingatkan Sehun pada Jongin dahulu dari dunia lain yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya. Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis, tidak seharusnya Sehun begini, jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama di dunia yang berbeda. Sehun tidak ingin mengulang kisah yang sama karena ia tahu pada akhirnya ia akan tetap kehilangan Jongin. Dan Sehun akan sendiri, lagi.

"Sehun, sepertinya—" Jongin berhenti berucap ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menyelanya,

"Y-ya, tidak usah diberitahu. Aku ... sudah tahu."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Jongin terdengar terkejut yang secara tidak langsung membuat Sehun juga jadi terkejut.

"Uhm, ya ...? Aku tahu kau pasti, uh," Sehun memainkan jemarinya karena merasa gugup, "membenciku." Ia terdengar sendu. "Tapi tidak usah khawatir, aku akan berusaha untuk jauh-jauh darimu."

Jongin bergeming sangat lama, tubuhnya terlihat lunglai. "Oh." Katanya terdengar murung, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Padahal aku menyukaimu."

_Wait, what_?

"_Huh_?" sontak Sehun menatap Jongin di wajah, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Jongin sedang bercanda dengannya. Namun hari ini bukan April Mop, dan ulang tahun dirinya juga sudah dirayakan berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

"A-aku tidak ingin mengulangnya." Kata Jongin pelan, ia kemudian mengubah posisinya agar tidak menghadap pada Sehun, mereka kini hanya duduk berdampingan. Jongin terlihat begitu naif sekaligus konyol di sini. Sehun seperti dihadapkan kembali pada Jongin-nya yang pertama, yang telah tiada, yang menyayanginya.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil karena tersadar bahwa Jongin sedang mengulang percakapan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Kau, uh, t-terlihat serius."

Jongin berdehem meski sebenarnya suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja. "Uhm, apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Sebelum Sehun menjawab, ia baru menyadari bahwa semua hal ini sedang terjadi pada kisah hidupnya. Jongin menyukainya...? Dan Sehun tidak tahu harus memohon bagaimana agar kisah kasihnya tidak akan dihancurkan seperti yang dulu-dulu. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak girang.

Dari sudut pandangan Sehun, ia dapat melihat Jongin tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mereka berhadapan lagi ketika Jongin berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak menjauhiku lagi setelah ini, dan tidak memandangku aneh." lalu mengecup pipi Sehun sangat, _sangat_ cepat, hingga Sehun tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun pikirannya tersadar kembali ketika ia melihat Jongin tersenyum simpul padanya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sehun pun membalas senyum Jongin.

Hubungan istimewa rahasia mereka pun dimulai pada hari itu hingga entah kapan, yang jelas, meski semua ini hanyalah fiktif dan tidak akan pernah ada di kehidupan nyata, namun Sehun tidak keberatan bila Kim Kai mengakhiri kisahnya sampai di sini.

.

_Kini Sehun dan Jongin tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi untuk saling menyentuh satu sama lain di publik, dan bila para penggemar mereka memasangkan mereka bersama, biarkan itu terjadi, _

_biarkan para penggemar berpikir_ _momen manis mereka__ semua hanyalah sandiwara untuk memenuhi kepuasan penggemar meski pada kenyataannya, mereka itu ..., oh sudahlah, cerita ini harus diakhiri!_

.

.

.

**fin**

* * *

inspired by Sophie's World - Jostein Gaarden

.

(di ffn kan gak boleh ada a/n. iya gpp. kali-kali boleh.)

moga suka dan mengerti ya, duh saya terus-terusan tulis-hapus buat nyari kata yang tepat biar ceritanya dimengerti ; w ;)/

(((diguyur)))

tq pokoknya buat semua,** spesial** buat yang selalu membalas jasa para penulis, gbu!


End file.
